Swapped
by ponystoriesandothers
Summary: When the Big Three swap bodies, they must learn how to rule over each other's realms, as well as figuring out how to change back- and who swapped them in the first place. Unfortunately, it's easier said than done. Just a comedy story, no clue when this will update. [Bad cover by me!]
1. Hermes' plan

**A/N: Hey people! Welcome to another Greek Mythology story XD. This one's more of a comedy, and probably a bit weird. But tbh, we don't see that many stories with The Big Three together, do we? Oh well, enjoy it regardless, and happy reading!**

* * *

It was a sunny day on Mount Olympus. All was peaceful, calm and quiet.

"THAT IS NOT TRUE, BROTHER!"

At least it was…

"OH YEAH?! I SAW _YOU_!"

"THAT WAS YOUR IMAGINATION!"

"MY IMAGINATION?! I WILL _SMITE_ YOU, ZEUS!" A tsunami was beginning to form.

"KEEP IT DOWN! I AM TRYING TO WORK!" That was Hera's voice, calling from down the hall.

"Yeah, shut up, Poseidon." Zeus jeered, snickering at his enraged older brother.

"My realm is _not_ for your schemes, Zeus," Poseidon growled, raising his trident. "You will suffer for attempting to lay with my wife, and vandalizing my realm."

"I did not do such thing, you fool!" Zeus grumbled, glaring. "Why would I vandalize your treacherous realm anyway?"

"It is better than _your_ realm!" Poseidon thundered. "You're barely there, anyway! How many mortal women have you laid with this week?" Zeus' lighting bolt appeared in his hand, and he threw it at his brother. Poseidon countered by raising his trident.

"I am late, my apologies," Hades said, entering the room, unintentionally stopping World War 3. He observed the events. "What is going on?!"

"None of your business," Zeus growled. "Why are you late?"

"The Underworld is hard to look after," Hades answered. "It takes a lot of my time."

"It can't be more arduous than my realm." Zeus scoffed. Poseidon nodded in agreement, likewise for his realm.

Hades scowled, "Yes, because I am actually committed to my work, unlike you two."

"Excuse me?!" Poseidon growled, storming up to his big brother. "You lie! What kind of duties do you have that are superior to my own?" **[A/N: Dude...]**

"That is nothing compared to my realm," Zeus commented. "I am the most important of all!"

"Important?!" Hades retorted, pointing an accusing finger. "You do nothing more than lay with various women! You barely take your job into consideration. And besides, my job is much more imperative. Do you have any idea how hard it is to judge millions of souls?"

"Don't be so preposterous, brother." Zeus growled.

"Hades has a point," Poseidon said, stepping forward. "You tried to harm humanity out of spite once, Zeus. Don't-"

"Me?!" Zeus screamed, storm clouds forming the sky, covering up the sun. "What about you? You've killed many mortals with your storms! And you dare call me spiteful?!"

Poseidon snarled, "Well, you do not know how to be me! All you care about is sex and women! I wish you could understand how a _real_ king acts!"

"And I wish _you_ could act like a real brother!" Zeus retorted, folding his arms.

"Like you'd be able to do either," Hades grumbled. "I doubt you could do my duties for an entire day- no, hour."

"Likewise for you!" Zeus snapped in return. He raised his thunderbolt. "As King of Gods, I order you both to leave my palace _NOW_!"

"I was just about to!" Poseidon growled, before turning away. The sea was rising, and a hurricane was forming. Meanwhile, storm clouds were covering the sky, turning it grey. Hades stormed out of the palace, yelled fiercely at his chariot for being a minute late, then left to the Underworld.

Hermes was near the palace's door when he watched his furious uncles exit. The Big Three had not been getting on recently, since a little disagreement a while ago. It wasn't good news for anyone (especially the mortals), and the gods usually took it out on the innocent humans. Hermes, while watching the horrendous sky, decided that enough was enough. Whether it be mortals or gods affected, this needed to stop. He felt a cheeky grin spread on his face, as an idea formed in his head.

Zeus was scaring random mortals by making a rather terrifying storm (because he was in a mood, must I explain why?) when his messenger son entered the room.

"Hermes! How dare you walk in without my permission?!" Zeus thundered, standing up.

"You invited me here." Hermes pointed out, though not dryly.

"Oh, so I did," grumbled the elder god. "I need you to deliver a message for me."

"I will," Hermes intervened. "But may I speak with Hera first? I, uh, need to talk to her about something."

Zeus, still scowling said, "Be hasty, then. I do not want my message's arrival to be tardy."

"Got it, Dad," Hermes said, leaving to Queen Hera's chambers. He knocked politely on the door. "Queen Hera?"

"Hermes?" Hera answered the door. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes," Hermes answered. He grinned. "It's about the three elder gods."


	2. Morning surprise

**A/N: HOLY SHEET PAPER (weird swear, I know)! I DID NOT EXPECT THIS MUCH ATTENTION ON MY STORY! C'mon guys, it's barely started yet! Alright, in all seriousness, thank you for all the support already, and I hope this chapter does not disappoint! :)**

* * *

The first thing Zeus noticed when he woke up in the morning was the room was blue and it smelled like the ocean.

Wait, _what_?

Zeus blinked his eyes, rubbing a hand over his face. But no, the scenery did not change. He got to his feet, noticing he was wearing loose, blue clothing. His beard had changed colour, and so had his appearance in general.

"What in Tartarus…" he mumbled, shaking his head. He was so stunned by all these strange changes that he didn't notice another person in the bed. They stretched, woke up, and stared at Zeus.

"Poseidon?" it was Amphitrite, gazing at Zeus.

"No…" Zeus muttered, shaking his head again. Was this a dream? This had to be a dream. He kicked at the pools of water nearby his feet, splashed some on himself (which, surprisingly, the water didn't wet him), but did not wake up in his own realm. "Not a dream…" he mumbled, folding his arms. Then he thought it must be some kind of practical joke- probably by his brother to get back at him for 'vandalizing' his realm.

"Are you alright, my husband?" Amphitrite asked, raising her brow. She must be in on it, Zeus thought.

"I know what this is about," he growled. "The joke is over. You can tell your husband that."

"What?" Amphitrite asked, in utter perplexity.

"When I find Poseidon…" Zeus grumbled, his anger making the oceans stir. "He and Apollo, and possibly Hera and Athena. This must be their idea of a joke, trying at me again."

"What are you talking about, Poseidon?" Amphitrite asked, staring strangely at her 'consort'.

"Tell me where your husband is." Zeus demanded Amphitrite.

"Poseidon… you're right here!" she replied, her voice changing pitch. "I don't know why you're acting so absurd, but-"

"That's it," Zeus growled, stomping his foot, which made the water go crazy. "I'm finding my fool of a brother and putting an end to this." Then he stormed out of his brother's bedroom, leaving behind an even more confused Amphitrite.

* * *

The actual Poseidon had much more of a… I guess you could say, _dark_ morning. The Sea God woke up in an obsidian bedroom, where it was completely dark, apart from some strange green candles on the wall. He wasn't used to this much darkness, and instantly craved light.

"Where am I?" he wondered, shaking his head. A dream? He thought. He slipped out of the large bed, which had a black quilt cover. Another person was sleeping there too, but he wasn't worried about them for now. He wanted to find some light first.

Poseidon made his way towards the candle- it was weird, he had never seen such a candle before. His feet felt strangely dry- there was no water on the floor. Then he noticed his skin was completely white, which made him yelp. Not only was he in a creepy, black bedroom, his skin had become harrowing too.

"What in Tartarus is going on?!" he demanded, reaching for the door handle in this dark place.

"Huh?" the sleeping person woke up. It was Persephone, his niece he barely saw, and his brother's consort.

"Persephone?" Poseidon questioned. He felt his heart leap with relief- although he rarely spoke with Persephone, he was glad to see someone he recognized. "What's going on?!"

"Uh… breakfast?" Persephone answered, her brow raised at Poseidon's expression. "What's wrong? You look… frazzled, Hades."

"Hades… I'm not Hades," Poseidon replied. He glanced at his skin again. "Wait… do you have a mirror?" Persephone, though unsure of her 'husband's' behavior, retrieved him a mirror, keeping an eye on him. He gasped like he had seen a ghost.

"I'm… I'm Hades…" he breathed in shock. "I'm in the Underworld… how is this possible?"

"Uh… are you alright, Hades?" Persephone asked, with concern. Her husband was acting… well, _off_.

"This must be a dream," Poseidon muttered. "Or someone is behind this. My brothers? I do not think anyone else would commit such a crime."

"What are you talking about?" Persephone asked, walking next to her uncle.

"I need to go to Olympus," Poseidon decided. "Right now."

* * *

If you're a smart butt, then I bet you've probably inferred where the eldest brother is.

"So much light…" Hades groaned, as if he was a vampire. He glanced at his surroundings, realizing that he was definitely not in his bedroom, and the woman sleeping next to him was definitely not Persephone. He hopped to his feet, and gazed at the sun shining into the room. He knew he was definitely not in the Underworld, either.

Hades gazed at his fingers, realizing that they had the Olympus glow- something he did not have. His hair had changed- no, screw that, his entire appearance had changed. Bewildered, he slipped on a robe that appeared awfully familiar to his brother's, and peered out the door. He recognized the palace's grand walls immediately, despite his few visits.

He was on Olympus.

The woman woke up, grabbing Hades' attention. It was Hera, Queen of the gods and Hades' sister. She gazed at her awake brother.

"Well, you are up earlier than I for once. Good morning." she said politely.

"Tell me what is going on." Hades demanded, knowing something was very wrong.

"What do you mean?" Hera asked innocently, with hints of perplexity.

"This is not funny," Hades replied bitterly. "My brothers have set up this ridiculous scheme. You must know of their involvement."

"What scheme?" Hera asked, her brow raised.

"I must see them." Hades grumbled, exiting the room in a huff. Once he was out of sight, Hera grinned and clapped.

"The plan is a success!" she cried blissfully. "I must tell the others. They too will be glad to know."

* * *

Meanwhile, after getting lost a few times, Hades made his way to the throne room. His _immature_ younger brothers were going to get it, that's for sure. He was about to leave when a very furious Poseidon- or should I say Zeus in Poseidon's body- ran up at him.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME!" he yelled, racing over to tackle his older brother.

"ME?!" Hades spat back, shoving him away. "I DID NOTHING TO YOU!"

"DON'T LIE!" Zeus screeched, the ocean crashing restlessly. "I KNOW WHAT YOU DID, POSEIDON!"

"Poseidon?" Hades questioned. "I am not Poseidon. I am Hades."

"What?" Zeus repeated, his anger being replaced with perplexity. "You have been switched too?"

"Yes," Hades grouchily replied. "I have. So have you. I can see you are Zeus."

"Then Poseidon must be in your body," Zeus inferred. His eyes widened. "Is he familiar with your realm?"

"I'm afraid he isn't!" a voice called above. Speak of the Devil, it was Poseidon, in a chariot, with a tired yet enraged expression. "Do you even know how _hard_ it was to leave the Underworld? I had to ask everyone for help and they stared at me as if I was a lunatic!"

"Likewise for me," Zeus agreed, glaring at Poseidon. "I looked like a fool."

"I didn't ask for help, unlike you two irresponsible fools," Hades said, with disapproval. "But admittedly I did get lost. Your palace is like the Labyrinth, Zeus." Zeus frowned at his brother.

"Thank you for the compliment," he grumbled sarcastically. "But we mustn't fool around anymore. We have to find a way to change back."

"And who did this to us," Poseidon added.

"Then we must think logically," Hades said, standing between his brothers. "Whoever did this must have the power to move souls from body to body. If we can find this person, they can change us back."

"Well, you're the soul expert," Poseidon pointed out, staring at Hades. "Who has the power to do that?"

"I have only briefly heard of souls being changed from their host body to another body," Hades replied. "I'm afraid I don't know much when it comes to transferring like this. Only the death parts," He tapped his chin. "However, in my realm, I believe there is someone who may know."

"Who?" Zeus asked intriguingly.

Hades narrowed his eyes, "Hecate."


	3. Hecate finds a spell

**A/N: SWEET MOTHER OF HOLY SHEET PAPER! Wow, a lot of you guys are enjoying this story! 7 FAVOURITES! I'm surprised- in a really good way! I'm glad you're all interested. This chapter is a bit boring in my opinion, but I promise it's gonna get way better from here. Oh well, enjoy regardless!**

* * *

On a normal day, the last thing Hecate would expect is a visit from the three elder gods who had switched bodies.

However, today was not a normal day.

"I already miss my body," Poseidon complained. "Your realm is _not_ pretty, Hades." Hades shot him a glare as they arrived at Hades' palace.

"M'lords," Minos greeted, as the three elder gods came to the palace doors. He gazed at Zeus and Hades. "Ah, what brings you two to the Underworld?"

"We are on official business," Hades explained. He nudged Poseidon and whispered, "Tell him we need to see Hecate."

"Uh… we need to see Hecate." Poseidon said, in a not very confident tone. Minos didn't notice however and nodded.

"Right this way."

* * *

"Greetings, m'lords," Hecate bowed as soon as she saw the three brothers. "Why have you come to my humble abode?"

"Ah, yes," Hades said, stepping forward. "You see, we have a… problem."

"A problem?" Hecate questioned, raising her brow.

"Yes," Zeus grumbled. "And… we have a feeling you know about it."

"I have not heard of any problems." Hecate replied, shrugging.

"Hmm," Hades said suspiciously. "Well, you see, we woke up this morning, but… We had swapped bodies."

"Swapped bodies?" Hecate questioned. "What do you mean?"

"I'm actually not Hades," Poseidon answered. He gestured to Hades. " _This_ is Hades. I'm Poseidon, and that is Zeus." He pointed to his real body.

"Well, this is very strange indeed," Hecate observed. "Your souls have moved bodies. _Very_ strange."

"Yes," Hades grunted. "Someone did this to us. And we were thinking…"

"Me?" Hecate asked, ignoring the perspiration on her brow. "There's no reason why I would switch your souls around, m'lords. How do you even know that I am capable of such act?"

"Must we name the many reasons?" Hades questioned sarcastically. He furrowed his brow. "Even if you did not do the act, you must know a bit about the power involved."

"In other words, changing us back and finding out who did this to us so we can smite them." Poseidon translated, with a small smile.

"What they said." Zeus grunted. Hecate gulped.

"Well," she said. "I'm not sure who did this to you, m'lords, but I think I might be able to change you back."

"Might?" The three brothers asked at once. Hecate softly chuckled.

"Well, something _may_ go wrong," she explained. "But that doesn't mean we can't try."

"She's correct, my brothers," Hades agreed. "We will change back to our real bodies, then we'll find who did this to us." The other two nodded in agreement.

"Sounds like a plan, m'lords," Hecate smiled. "I believe there might be a spell that can change you back. Feel free to wait in here while I search." Then she rushed off. The brothers hung around near the door.

"I'm definitely not going anywhere," Zeus grumbled. "I do _not_ like this place." He glared at the floor. "When I find out who did this…"

"But… it's a bit weird that Hecate could have a spell that can change us back, but not one that can change us at all." Poseidon pointed out.

"I have to agree with Poseidon," Hades agreed. "Truthfully, I am suspicious of Hecate. I think she isn't telling us something." The other brothers nodded.

"Let us change back first," Zeus ordered. "Then we'll investigate who did this to us."

"M'lords!" Hecate bounded over blissfully. "M'lords, I bring you good news! And bad news…"

"Bad news first." Hades spoke up. Zeus and Poseidon rolled their eyes.

"It makes more sense if I say the good news first, m'lord," Hecate pointed out. Hades sighed and gestured for her to continue. "Well, I have found a spell that can change you back."

"Wonderful news!" Poseidon said brightly, while Zeus smiled.

"Then what is the bad news?" Hades asked, narrowing his eyes. Hecate laced her fingers together.

"Well…" she bit her lip. "I'm afraid it isn't instant."

"That is not so wonderful." Zeus grumbled.

"Sadly so," Hecate sighed, dipping her head. "I'm afraid that in order for the spell to work, it will take three nights."

"Three nights?!" Poseidon gawked. Zeus clenched his fists and Hades face-palmed.

"I am sorry, m'lords," Hecate apologized. "It's the quickest spell I could find."

"This is _not_ good," Zeus growled. "We have a meeting tomorrow. A very important meeting."

"And we have our kingdoms, too." Hades added. A storm was starting to brew on Mount Olympus.

"Forget smiting them! We'll throw whoever did this straight into Tartarus!" Poseidon exclaimed. It looked strange seeing Hades (or at least his body) appearing so active and energetic. At least by his standards.

"Are you sure there's no other spells?" Hades asked Hecate. She shook her head.

"I apologize again, m'lords," she said, bowing. "There's nothing else."

"Well, it looks like we'll have to wait it out," Zeus sighed. "I say let's go to the mortal world, return to Olympus for the meeting, then back to the mortal world until this ends. There won't be any trouble there."

"We can't leave our kingdoms unguarded," Hades grumbled, folding his arms. "We must return to them."

"Three nights is not _that_ much, brother," Zeus insisted. "Our kingdoms will be fine."

"You are very irresponsible if you think leaving our kingdoms like this is a good idea," Hades snorted. "Especially you. You are the _King of Gods_ , Zeus."

"He does have a point, Zeus." Poseidon agreed, with a nod.

"Very well," Zeus groaned. "We'll stay with our kingdoms. But we'll have to… teach each other how to rule them."

"About time you said something sensible," Hades muttered. He turned to Poseidon. "Since we are in my realm, we will start with you." Poseidon sighed, but stood up straight, as the brothers left to learn about each other's realms.

"Oh dear," Hecate mumbled, shaking her head. "They were so close to figuring out. So close. Oh gods, I do hope this plan turns out well…"


	4. Learning

**A/N: YO YO YO! Welcome back to chapter 4! Alright, after this, the drama is actually going to kick in, I promise. So keep reading! In the meantime, enjoy this chapter. :)**

* * *

"This is the throne room," Hades explained to Poseidon, as the two brothers walked through a grand door. "You'll spend most of your time here, and with the judges, judging mortal souls."

"Judging mortal souls?" Poseidon questioned, his eyes widening. "How in Tartarus do I do that?"

Hades sighed. "You and the other judges judge a mortal soul by how they acted in life. If they were heroes, or were good, send them to the Elysium. _Not_ because they are sexually attractive. If they were bad, Fields of Punishment. If-"

"They were ordinary or indifferent, Fields of Asphodel," Poseidon finished, with a smug look in his eyes. "I don't come to the Underworld much, but that does not mean I don't know anything about it."

"Don't get your hopes up yet, brother," Hades scoffed. "There is still more you should know. You have to feed Cerberus. Watch over-"

"I know, I know," Poseidon insisted, waving his hands. "I'm a king too, brother. But what about your wife?"

Hades bit his lip. He didn't even want to picture his brother and Persephone _sitting_ next to each other, let alone sleeping together. It made his skin crawl. _Do they even talk to each other?_ He thought. He sighed.

"It's a shame it isn't Spring," he replied, with a groan. "Well… you may share the same room. But do _not_ sleep with her."

"I shan't," Poseidon promised. "But won't she be suspicious?"

"Make up an excuse," Hades answered. "I am sure you can do that. Also, try to avoid asking for help. I don't want my subjects to think something is wrong with their king."

"Would it not be easier if we could just _tell_ everyone our problem?" Poseidon questioned. Hades pouted.

"It is too much of a story to tell, brother," he said. "They may not believe us anyway. And I'm not sure if I want the Olympians to know. It's too… unpredictable. No, it's better that we keep silent."

"I understand," Poseidon replied, with a nod. "But I have a question."

Hades raised an eyebrow. "Yes?"

"Can I wear blue instead of black?" Hades' glare was his answer. "Black it is, then."

* * *

"Finally, we can leave." Zeus grumbled, as Hades and Poseidon came out of the palace.

"Ah, yes, patient as always, brother," Poseidon chuckled, eyeing his younger brother. "Now, Zeus, it is your turn. It's time to go to my realm."

* * *

"Remember, Zeus," Poseidon ordered his brother. "Give the mortals a good boat trip if they pray to you. Not because there is a pretty mortal woman on board."

"Mortal woman?" Zeus asked hopefully. His dreamy face faltered. "Oh, of course, I understand." Poseidon rolled his eyes.

"And do NOT even _think_ about sleeping with my wife." he growled, pacing around.

"No, no, of course not," Zeus chuckled, and Poseidon raised his brow in suspicion. Zeus waved his hands. "Carry on."

"Well, our powers are more similar than that of Hades'," Poseidon continued. "But there are still differences, of course. Make sure to control the waves like I told you to. Don't mess around."

"Are you accusing me of being immature?" Zeus asked, cocking an eyebrow and folding his arms.

"No. I am accusing you of being unfaithful," Poseidon cheekily replied. "Hera is witness to that. Oh, don't give me that look. It's true."

Zeus raised his fist. "As King of Gods-"

"You are not King of Gods anymore," Poseidon retorted, folding his arms. "Hades is. But we mustn't sidetrack. Hades still needs to learn to be, well, _you_."

"Atrocious little…" Zeus grumbled. "Very well. Let's go to Olympus."

* * *

"Being the King of Gods is very important." Zeus said to Hades, as they walked into Olympus.

"Oh yes, very surprising." Hades mumbled sarcastically. Zeus ignored him and gestured to the thrones.

"You have to make important choices, and watch over the heavens," he explained. Hades nodded, like he knew it all (which he probably did). "You know that Hera and I- well, mainly Hera- organize marriages," Hades nodded again. "Come, then. I must show you around. There's more to learn."

"I'm not going to sleep with Hera, if you're wondering," Hades assured his youngest brother. "Nor any mortal women."

"Well, good," Zeus replied, eyeing Hades. "And if my children come, treat them as if they are _your_ children- not your nephews and nieces." Hades nodded, though truthfully, he felt a bit uncomfortable. He was so used to being called 'Uncle' by Zeus' offspring, not 'Father' (save Persephone, of course). He secretly hoped that none of them would come.

"Yes, of course," Hades replied, lacing his fingers together. "What else must I know?"

"Ah, my Master Bolt!" Zeus piped, whipping around to Hades. "Well, you have your staff and helm. My bolt shouldn't be too hard. Oh, also, you now have to guide humanity- the living humanity."

"Guide humanity?" Hades repeated. Of course he knew about humanity, but he rarely interacted with the living.

"As God of the heavens, you also have a part to play with the mortals, as much as the other gods. You are an Olympian, Hades. At least for now." Zeus answered, and Hades furrowed his brow. Not only was he King of Gods; he was an Olympian, and watched over the living. As strange as it sounded, he suddenly felt a spark of joy- he was finally the king, the ruler. He finally had what he had been jealous of- for three, glorious days. Suddenly he wasn't so upset that the spell would take three days. In fact, he almost wished it was longer.

"I understand." Hades replied, keeping a blank face.

"Good," Zeus replied, though not blissfully. "Poseidon is outside. Let's go to him." The youngest brother speedily walked through the magnificent palace. Hades tagged along, though his pace was slightly slower. He wanted to savour every moment in here, as he only had three days. As long as it sounds, Zeus' palace is quite large and Hades would be preoccupied with duties, so every free minute of exploration was valued.

Eventually, they made it to the outside of the palace. The brothers stood on the long, polished stairs.

"Well, all I can do is wish you two good luck." Zeus said to his big brothers.

"Likewise." Poseidon replied, with a small smile.

"Don't cause any chaos." Hades warned Poseidon, with a stern glance. Hades' piercing glances seemed to fit Zeus' body, though this was probably because they were brothers.

"I won't." Poseidon said calmly. Poseidon was easily the most laid-back out of his brothers, and Hades hoped that this wouldn't affect the soul-judging process.

"Well, I have to go to the… sea, now," Zeus said, waving his hand. "Farewell, brothers."

"And I have to go to the… uh… _Underworld_." Poseidon said this with discomfort. "Goodbye, Hades." He managed to summon a chariot (with a bit of help from Hades) and left to the Land of the Dead.

Hades sighed and faced Zeus' palace. "Here goes nothing."


	5. Zeus sinks a ship

**A/N: Hey hey hey! Welcome back to chappie 5- the longest one so far. Anyway, this chapter (in my opinion) is full of comedy, randomness, death (kind of), romance (a little), mortals, flying gods, sand-shaming and revenge plans. And don't worry, FluffyClutchie, there will be more Hera later (especially in Hades' chapter). For now, enjoy this chapter! ;)**

* * *

"Hello, lord!" Sea creatures greeted Zeus, as he entered Poseidon's palace. He scowled at the water lapping at his feet. Although having the Sea God's body meant he would only get wet if he wanted to, the water still annoyed him. As well as the smell of the ocean, and the sand. Oh gods, don't get him started on the sand. He couldn't wait until the three days were over.

Zeus gazed at his brother's palace's grand walls, which were decorated with sea shells. As pretty as it was, he still preferred his own palace. Mainly because he couldn't get lost in there. Oh, and there wasn't any stinking sand. Anyway, he opened the throne room doors, where he saw Amphitrite sitting on her throne, and her son, Triton, next to her.

"Hello, m'lord and husband," she greeted. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Oh, I could not be better." Zeus answered, with a forced smile. He sat down on the throne, and stared at the ceiling. The cranky look didn't suit Poseidon's face. It worked way better with Hades'.

"Father," Triton asked, standing in front of his 'father'. "That mortal party boat is back."

"Party boat?" Zeus questioned. He shook his head and blinked. "Of course, yes. But why would a party boat concern me?"

"They are dishonoring you again, m'lord," Triton answered, with a faint scowl. "You saw them, remember? And they're causing trouble. The schools of fish keep complaining about them. I say we should do something about them."

"Can't you do something about them?" Zeus asked his nephew lazily. "Or one of Posei- _my_ men?"

A bit of cruel smile crept across Triton's face. "I think it is best if you deal with them, Father."

* * *

"Oooh baby!" a drunk dude called to his mates. "I'm going for another round!"

"Yeah mate!" another shouted back. The first drunk dude picked up a bottle of alcohol, and poured it into a glass. He chugged the whole thing in a few seconds, and a cheer erupted within the room.

"Ugh…" a girl was watching them with distaste. "My boyfriend is so immature." She leaned against the wall, where the boys continued to shout and drink alcohol. It was starting to get out of hand, so the girl exited the room, and came to the deck, where she could stare at the rippling sea. A group of children were heartlessly throwing things in it, which made the girl turn up her nose. "Honestly. This ship is full of goons." She turned away from the deck and walked around. She gazed up at the sky.

 _Huh, the weather's acting weird_ , she thought, before turning around. That's when she spotted something suspicious in the water.

The waves were doing something very peculiar. They were bubbling in one place, like there was a spa there. The girl raised her eyebrows, as the foam on the water continued to bubble. And then, suddenly, the waves rose up, forming a huge tsunami. Also, did I mention there was a dude standing on the waves?

"What the?!" the girl shrieked, stepping backwards. The man stared down at her, and his gaze softened. The girl recognized that look anywhere- it meant he was in love. She gulped.

"Fair maiden," the man spoke. "I have-"

"I'm not a maiden," the girl retorted. "I have a boyfriend," Then she realized she was talking to a dude who was literally standing on a tsunami. "Uh… who are you?!"

Zeus smiled. "I am Ze- Poseidon, God of the Sea. And I have come to destroy your ship because apparently it is offensive. And also because I am in a bad mood."

"Destroy the ship?!" the girl screamed, panic making her heart race. "No! I don't wanna die!" Then she paused. "Wait… did you say you're… Poseidon? You're… you're a _GOD_?!"

"Don't worry, I won't harm you," Zeus said affectionately. "You are much too beautiful for that. But I'm still going to destroy the ship." The sea creatures made cheerful noises. Well, anyone would if drunk people doing offensive things were finally getting dealt with.

"You're a god…" the girl passed out on the spot.

"Alright, Zeus," Zeus muttered to himself. "This shall be easy." He did feel a little guilty about destroying the ship, despite the fact he had done worse things (he probably only felt guilty because of the mortal girl). "Well… it is _offensive_. Anyone who is _offensive_ must suffer."

"Dude, is that a _tsunami_?!" one of the drunk men shouted. "Holy crap! It's huge!"

"Hey, Holly passed out!" the girl's boyfriend cried. "Oh god, how'd she do that?" He started laughing.

"Offensive." Zeus said, focusing his attention on the water. Suddenly, he heard a scream from behind him.

"INCOMING!" Someone was flying straight for him. Zeus lost his concentration as he stared at the flying person. The tsunami was unleashed, and all Hades went lose.

The tsunami splashed onto the ship, sending waves flying everywhere. Mortals screamed. The incognito person who had slammed into Zeus turned out to be his own son, Ares.

"Ares? What in all of Gaia are you doing here?!" Zeus asked, the waves basically giving the ship a joyride. It wasn't a good day to be onboard.

"Uh…" Ares bit his lip. "Long story, Uncle and Lord. I said some comment about Persephone and my father went all nutcase on me. And... yeah, I ended up out here."

"Hades…" Zeus muttered, gritting his teeth. Ares raised his brow. "Don't worry about it, so- uh, nephew. Go back to Olympus. I'm sure your _father_ is just in a foul mood."

"Alright, thanks, Uncle," Ares said, treading water. He gazed at the ship, which was now being turned upside down. "What're you doing?"

"Sinking a ship." Zeus answered, giving his son a smile. It did make him feel a little better to see one of his children.

"Oh, cool!" Ares replied, though he scowled at the water. Turns out he wasn't much of an ocean fan. (Or sand fan; does that run in the family?) "Mind if I watch?"

* * *

Holly coughed and spluttered. She noticed a few things: 1) water was in her mouth, 2) she had just seen a god, 3) she was laying on a handrail, because the boat was on its side. She let out a scream, as she stared down at the nearby water. She wasn't a bad swimmer, but she didn't think she'd be able to swim for a long time.

"Hol!" a voice called. It sounded upbeat and terrified at the same time. It belonged to Holly's boyfriend, the first drunk guy. "There you are! You- _hic_ \- alright?"

"Swell," Holly answered. She shook her head. "But I've no idea what the heck is going on!" Then, the boat began to rumble; Holly yelped and leaped into the water. Another tsunami covered the boat, and pulled it into the sea, like some kind of sea monster. Not a sight for the faint-hearted. Holly almost passed out for a second time.

"That was awesome!" Ares cheered his 'uncle', as he watched the ship sink. "Well, I'd better go back to Olympus. Let me know when you sink another ship so I can watch it." Zeus waved his son goodbye, though he couldn't get a weird feeling out of his gut. Was it confusion? Guilt? He stopped worrying about it when he saw Holly, the mortal _chica caliente_.

"Come on Hol, I'll call 9- _hic_ \- 11." Holly's boyfriend assured Holly.

"But how? We have no connection." Holly replied, which made the drunk guy chuckle. He was still drunk, after all, though the tsunami stuff had knocked a bit of sense into him. Holly noticed Zeus, and he was smiling at her.

"Hello, there." he said calmly.

"Get away from me!" Holly screamed, swimming next to her boyfriend. He glared at Zeus.

"Don't touch my bae!" he growled, making a fist and calling Zeus a rude word, which was a very bad mistake. I guess you could say Zeus overreacted... just a tad. Well, to be fair, he already was in a cranky mood from the switching and all. Oh, and the tsunami ended up bringing up a storm of Zeus' Earthly archenemy- sand.

He formed another tsunami, and Holly and her boyfriend squeaked in fear. Zeus unleashed the tsunami on a random island, which wasn't very good for the islanders. But that's another story. Holly and her boyfriend, meanwhile, were pretty screwed since they were stranded in the middle of the ocean. Oh, and there was a very angry god nearby who could incinerate them in a blast if he wanted to.

Today was a very strange day indeed.

* * *

"Err… my husband!" Amphitrite said joyfully once Zeus returned to palace. He had spared Holly and her boyfriend, though only if Holly agreed to go out with him later on. She wasn't impressed about that, but she and her boyfriend didn't want to die, so she agreed. "Wonderful job on sinking that ship… heh…"

"Thank you," Zeus replied, though he felt cranky and tired. Maybe going out with Holly the _chica caliente_ would make him feel better. He didn't know. In the meantime, he sat back down on Poseidon's throne, and stared at the ceiling. _What do I do now?_ He thought. _Poseidon must surely have some royal duties_. _I hope it doesn't involve something with sand._ Then he remembered: _the waves!_ He turned to Amphitrite. "So… are the waves aligned in the correct position?"

"Of course," Amphitrite said, gazing at the sea. "Triton checked."

"Wonderful," Zeus replied. He bit his lip. "Uh… tonight, my _wife_ , I have been invited to go somewhere."

Amphitrite raised her brow. "You have?"

"Yes," Zeus said, feeling awkward. "The, uh, whales want to see me about something. Just me. Tonight." He tried not to look like an idiot. Normally he was good at lying, since he had lots of experience with Hera, but this wasn't Hera. Also, if you haven't noticed, he had switched bodies. That can frazzle a person. And I'm not going to mention the sand again.

"Very well, then," Amphitrite said in a calm tone, though she was suspicious. "It just came to my head: you have that meeting tomorrow."

"Oh, my, how could I forget…" Zeus mumbled. He felt more eager for going out with Holly the mortal _chica caliente_. But at the same time apprehensive. Who knew what could happen? He wondered if his brothers were doing any better. He assumed not, since Hades had somehow managed to launch Ares all the way to the sea. Not very comforting. At least there wasn't any sand on Olympus.

* * *

"This is stupid," Holly said, as Zeus walked out of the water. "You almost murdered my boyfriend and me!"

"Well, I spared you, did I not?" Zeus cheekily asked. Again, he had fallen for another mortal woman (obviously, thanks author). "You look beautiful."

"My boyfriend and I aren't breaking up, you know," Holly scoffed, folding her arms. "I'm only going out with you because you'll kill me if I don't."

"Calm down, sweetie, and enjoy the night!" Zeus insisted, pointing to the sky. Holly muttered a naughty word.

"Normally, I'd be honored to meet a god," she spat. "But this… this is _ridiculous_!"

"I've fallen in love with you," Zeus said, being the pervert he is. "Please listen, my dear." He blew her a kiss, and seductively fingered her black hair.

"Go and kiss your goddy girlfriends!" Holly shouted, making a fist. "Not me!" Zeus ignored her and continued to play with her hair. "Do you EVER give up?!"

"I wouldn't speak that way to a king." Zeus said, with a seductive tone. Of course this just made Holly more angry.

"Go to Hell…" she muttered, staring at the stars. She didn't notice a jealous Amphitrite watching in the water (dun dun dun).

"I knew he was up to something!" Amphitrite whispered, crawling across the beach. "Oh, he is so busted!" She bit her lip. She wasn't Hera. But she wasn't going to put up with this ridiculous mortal, or as the author calls her, _chica caliente_.

"Very beautiful night tonight," Zeus cooed, stroking Holly's hair. "Just like you." The mortal muttered another curse word, though Zeus only smiled. She'd warm up to him eventually. Amphitrite, meanwhile, became even more jealous. She was going to teach that mortal brat a lesson.

"Thank God I'm mortal," Holly muttered. "I won't get bothered by you for eternity." Zeus laughed and kissed her cheek. Amphitrite raised her brow. The mortal didn't sound very interested in her 'husband'. Then Amphitrite remembered something Hera told her. _Something about them switching bodies..._

"Please listen, dear," Zeus begged the irritable Holly. "You are stunning. You deserve better than that man you call your boyfriend."

 _That wasn't Poseidon._

"My boyfriend is better than YOU!" Holly shouted tearfully, with a thick scowl. Zeus bit his lip.

 _Perhaps she should teach him a lesson on Hera's behalf..._

"ICE-CREAM!" Someone shouted behind them. "GET YOUR CHEAP ICE-CREAM HERE!" Zeus faced where the calls were coming from.

"I'll buy you some ice-cream," he said, patting Holly's shoulder. "You mortals love that stuff." Then he wandered off to the ice-cream place. Meanwhile, Amphitrite popped out of the blue, scaring the living crap out of Holly.

"My apologies, dear girl," Amphitrite said, trying to keep a bitter edge out of her voice. "I did not mean to scare you."

"Who are you?!" Holly asked, before getting shushed by Amphitrite.

"I am Amphitrite, Queen of the sea," she answered quickly, gazing around. "I am going to help you get away from my _husband_ \- that man that's annoying you."

"I like you already!" Holly replied blissfully. Then her face twisted into a frown. "But how?"

Amphitrite grinned. "Easy," she answered. "You can help me with my revenge plan. You see, my _husband_ has been acting a bit unfaithful lately, and I am not amused. I am fed up. And you don't like him anyway. True?"

"Yeah, sure," Holly replied, with a smirk. She had never helped a goddess with a revenge plan before, and it sounded fun. "He sunk a ship and all. That sucked."

Amphitrite's grin grew- it was cruel if you looked hard enough. "Then you will be very glad to help, mortal."

* * *

Yes, today was a very strange day indeed.


	6. Souls go on a rampage

**A/N: Greetings my lovely readers! Welcome back to another chapter. Guess what? There's more chaos! Let's do some review-replying.**

 **Black Archivist: Thanks! Glad you're liking it.**

 **LizzeNya: Well, truthfully, this story isn't about godly couples, or the other gods in general, so I haven't really thought about that. Oh, and thanks!**

 **FluffyClutchie: Thanks! Well, I don't ship a lot of people, and I usually dislike mainstream ships (like Hades and Persephone, unfortunately XD).**

* * *

"So dark," Poseidon muttered. "Hades really must lighten up his realm." He was wearing his brother's black robe, as it was the most casual thing in his cupboard. Poseidon (naturally) preferred his usual attire of what a fisherman would probably wear. Oh well. He headed over to the throne room, to judge souls and do whatever the King of the Underworld has to do.

"Greetings, m'lord," Thanatos bowed to Poseidon, standing on the right side of Hades' throne.

"Thanatos!" Poseidon said courteously. He had never really spoken to Thanatos, apart from when he visited his brother's realm eons ago. "How are you?"

"Fine, m'lord." Thanatos replied, a little bit suspicious of his 'master's' behavior. He had been acting a little weird today- his perplexity in the morning, his younger brothers visiting, and now he was acting civilized.

"Hello, my husband," Persephone greeted, sitting on her smaller and more feminine throne. She raised her eyebrow. "You are feeling okay?"

"Greetings, Persephone! I could not be better!" Poseidon replied, smiling at her and sitting on Hades' throne, casually crossing his legs. 'Hades' was acting strangely happy, and to Persephone, he was not better at all. But she didn't say anything about it. She noticed he was wrapping himself in his arms, as if the very aura of the room was giving him an allergic reaction. But he was still smiling, like the world had been turned into a rainbow. In other words, he was anything _but_ okay.

"I believe the three judges wish to see you, m'lord." Thanatos said to Poseidon, ruffling his feathered wings. Poseidon didn't say anything, but Death was creeping him out a little bit (well, to be fair, everything here was creeping him out). He hoped he wouldn't get any nightmares.

"Of course! Judges!" Poseidon exclaimed, leaping out of his throne. Thanatos and Persephone gave him a strange look, though he seemed a little too… energetic to notice. That was because he was trying remember where the judges were. "Judges… judges…"

"Um… that way, m'lord." Thanatos said, pointing to a door.

"I will come, too." Persephone added, standing up.

"Glorious," Poseidon replied, still smiling. "Let's go!" He and Persephone headed over to the judges, the latter leading the way. Persephone eyed her husband queerly, and how he was gazing at everything like he was on _CSI: Crime Scene Investigation_. It was starting to freak her out a little.

Soon, the two arrived at the judges. 'Hades' greeted the judges in the brightest tone since he had first arrived in the Underworld. The judges were a little perplexed, and Persephone shrugged to show she was just as muddled. They didn't have time to chat, though, since the first soul had arrived.

"Name." Minos asked the male soul. The soul's eyes seemed to be full of silly energy, and he was wearing normal clothing.

"Mark Hedgefield." he answered, bowing.

"Drowned, I see." Rhadamanthus noted apathetically. Poseidon wondered how one could be so nonchalant when discussing death. But then again, they did this every day. Though the word 'drowned' seemed a bit suspicious to Poseidon.

Aiakos continued, "Good childhood, a bit of a hectic adolescenthood-"

"Wait," Poseidon held up his hand. He turned to the judges. " _How_ did he drown?"

Persephone stared intensely at Mark Hedgefield. "Well… his memory shows me that he was on a party boat, that was turned upside down by your brother Poseidon, and he fell in the water."

"Turned upside down by my brother?" Poseidon repeated. _Zeus!_ He thought with agitation. He had a feeling of what party boat they were talking about. That one that the creatures in the sea _and_ deities had been complaining about. "That cursed party boat… I didn't expect he would do that so easily! I should've told him to leave it alone and let _me_ handle it."

The judges were now staring oddly at 'their' agitated king. What was he going on about?

"We sentence you to the Fields of Asphodel," Persephone ordered the soul, and he left. Then she faced her husband. "What are you talking about, m'lord?"

"Never mind," Poseidon said, shaking his head. He smiled again. "Bring in the next soul!" He hoped it would be someone other than from the ship his crazy brother sunk. He got both lucky and unlucky.

The soul was one of his mortal girlfriends. **[A/N: Dammit mortal romance...]**

Poseidon tried to stop the blush rising in his cheeks, but he couldn't help it.

"Hello, Arianna," he greeted in a giggly tone, and everyone stared at him again. Persephone furrowed her brows, and gave her 'husband' a glare. Poseidon gulped.

"Well… Arianna," Minos broke the silence. "Your cause of death is a car crash."

Poseidon looked a little upset. He and Arianna met on the beach, and they started going out. Arianna was a very beautiful young lady (in Poseidon's opinion) and loved surfing. Poseidon taught her how to surf on dolphins, and she told him all about going to university to become a marine biologist. At first, he was cheerful to see her friendly face, but then he realized that she was dead, and wasn't so happy anymore.

"Fascination in the ocean," Aiakos noted. "Had a relationship with the Sea God Poseidon."

Poseidon stared away, clogging up his emotions. Persephone, meanwhile, was suspicious.

"And she dated no other gods?" she asked, eyeing her uncle, who was playing with a piece of his black robe- again.

"No," Rhadamanthus answered, expressing a poker face. "Had a normal childhood, normal adolescenthood… Fields of Asphodel, everyone?"

"Wait," Poseidon held up his hand. "I say Elysium. Lord Poseidon would be… most upset if his partner did not have a happy afterlife."

"Point made, but Poseidon cannot change fate," Minos pointed out. Poseidon chewed his lip. "Besides, it is not like you to care of your brother's relationships."

"Fields of Asphodel." Persephone agreed. The other judges nodded, though Poseidon pouted.

"I'll rescue you later." he whispered to Arianna, as she was sent to the Fields of Asphodel. Though he still didn't feel very good. Cranky, even. Arianna deserved better than that! Stupid judges. He decided before he had a temper-tantrum, he would go for a walk (or a swim, when he was in the sea), as this always seemed to calm him down. Besides, it couldn't hurt to explore his brother's realm, could it? He faced the judges. "Um… I have some work to do now. You can handle it from here, I am sure." The judges and Persephone eyed each other, but let him go anyway.

"Alright, what's wrong with him?" Rhadamanthus asked, as soon as Poseidon had left.

Persephone suddenly remembered something. Something that Hera said… what was it, switching bodies? She wasn't sure. She sighed, "I don't know. I think he had a bad sleep."

* * *

Meanwhile, Barnacle Beard in Corpse Breath's body (thanks author) was checking out the Underworld. There's no nice way to put this- it was creeping him out. The River Styx especially. It was so… murky, unlike his clean, salty waters. He noticed Charon rowing some souls across, but he didn't stop to say hello. His next stop was seeing Cerberus, Hades' dog and guardian of the Underworld. Truthfully, he didn't mind Cerberus, as he had enough experience with the Hydra to know about vicious creatures.

Cerberus was elated to see Poseidon (or at least Hades' body), and the Sea God patted his head.

"Good boy." he said calmly. He threw some toys for the dog, and entertained him for a bit. Poseidon didn't notice one of the souls smirking evilly, as he waited just behind Cerberus.

"I'm sick of this crappy place," he scoffed. "I can finally leave." His grin grew, and the soul did something very stupid (at least in my book)- a runner. A couple of souls noticed him doing this, and to them, it looked like a great idea (uh oh).

"Alright, that's enough, boy," Poseidon said, patting Cerberus' head again. "Now, I would like to enter the Fields of Asphodel." Cerberus let him pass, and so on he went. He felt an itchy feeling on the way, like something- or _someone_ had just left the Underworld. He shooed it off, since the Underworld was giving him tons of weird feelings- it was probably just another one of those. It was completely off his mind when he arrived at the Fields of Asphodel.

It was like walking into one of Demeter's grain fields. Except there was a neutral and peaceful but dull feeling lingering in the air. Souls wandered aimlessly around, like their purpose was lost. Poseidon felt a little bad for them, but at least they weren't in Tartarus or the Fields of Punishment. Besides, he had a bigger problem- in the huge collection of souls, he needed to find one single soul- Arianna.

"Arianna non-Grande! Where are you?" Poseidon called, walking through the fields (great name, right?). The souls bowed to him, and he faced them. They shivered, praying that he wouldn't send them to Tartarus. Instead, he asked a question. "Have you seen a soul called Arianna non-Grande?"

"You could summon her, m'lord." one soul suggested. Poseidon stared at him. "Oh… Did I say something offensive?"

"Offensive?" Poseidon laughed good-naturally. "Of course not! Quite the opposite, really." The soul was a little surprised 'Hades' laughed, but decided to roll with it. Poseidon, meanwhile, was trying to figure out how to summon a soul. Hades had briefly mentioned souls, ghosts and things like that, but he had never taught the Sea God how to _summon_ a soul. The souls gathered around to watch 'their' befuddled king act like it was his first day on the job.

The same soul stepped forward. "You, uh, need to chant her name and offer her something."

"Right! Of course!" Poseidon said cheerfully. "I knew that!" Sometime later, he finally managed to summon Arianna.

"You have come to save me?" she asked, blinking her beautiful eyes. Poseidon blushed.

"Yes," he replied. He led her away from the other souls, not wanting them to know his business. "Arianna… I'm taking you to the Elysium."

"Thanks, but why?" Arianna asked. She had never communicated with this god before. Poseidon had told her about his brothers, and he had briefly described them. This god seemed to fit the description of his eldest brother, Hades.

"Well," Poseidon gazed around, before facing Arianna. An idea suddenly bloomed in his head. "I'm afraid there's something I need to tell you. Say, have you heard of switching bodies before?"

* * *

Remember those souls who pulled a runner? Well, they managed to escape the Underworld, but unfortunately for them, Persephone found out. She wasn't sure where her 'husband' was (and if she knew, she would not be impressed), but she didn't have time to find him. She needed to stop the souls before they caused chaos. Now, I know Persephone technically can't leave the Underworld and all, but this is a soul chase. Exceptions are exceptions.

Anyway, the souls were roaming around in the Upperworld, and freaking the living out.

"MOMMY! I SAW A GHOST!" a little girl screamed, clinging onto her mother.

"Don't be ridiculous, honey," the mother assured. "Ghosts don't exist."

"But mommy!" the little girl protested, but her mother was having none of it, and pulled the little girl away.

"They're so stubborn," the ringleader soul snickered to his followers. "Let's go freak out the kids at McDonald's!"

"They're over there, m'lady." a zombie assistant said to Persephone.

"Good." Persephone replied, as she and her followers stayed in the shadows.

"Where is your husband?" another zombie asked. "He should be aware of this."

"Uh… he is busy. We'll deal with him after we catch these escapees." Persephone assured, watching the souls creep into a nearby McDonald's. The goddess sighed. "Oh dear. It's going to be harder to catch them now that they're in there."

"I would not say that, m'lady." a third zombie pointed out. Terrified mortals ran out of McDonald's, screaming about ghosts and haunted Happy Meals.

"That's different." Persephone noted, smiling.

"This is so bad for business!" the angry manager shouted, staring out of McDonald's. "Must be some punk teenangers' idea of a joke. I'll find 'em."

"Excuse me," a feminine voice spoke up behind him. He turned around and saw a very pretty lady. "I think I know what… _teenagers_ caused this problem. You see, I'm their mother. Do you mind if I go and get them? I will punish them accordingly, I promise."

The manager was a little suspicious. It wasn't like criminals' mothers just popped up out of the blue. On second thought, he needed his business back, and those 'teenagers' needed to be dealt with. So he nodded, and let Persephone enter. One of the souls, who was trying to eat leftover fries, spotted her.

"Persephone alert!" he whisper-shouted to his soul buddies.

"I know you are in here," Persephone boomed. "Come out now or you will be in deep trouble."

"Let's hide and sneak out," the ringleader soul whispered. "And then we'll-"

"No way, Spring Lady!" one soul taunted to Persephone. The others glared at him. "Oh… whoops." Persephone was headed in their direction, and they shivered.

"M'lady!" a voice cried behind Persephone. She faced it. "I know where your husband is!"

Persephone raised her brow. "Where?"

Thanatos played with his wing. "Um… he's… er.. With the Arianna girl… and well… he sort of.. Kind of… just a little…"

"Say it, Thanatos!" Persephone persisted, flailing her arms.

"He brought her back to life and he's cheating on you!" Thanatos blurted, taking a breath of air.

"Ooo," a soul cooed. The others glared at him again. "Oh come on, someone _had_ to say it."

Persephone bared her teeth. "Brought her back to life? Where are they? I must stop this blasphemy!"

The ringleader soul smirked at the others. "I say, how about we do a little escaping?" The others nodded, and slipped away.

* * *

Meanwhile, it was true. Poseidon had explained the switching-scenario to Arianna, and broke the natural law of life and death by bringing her back to life. Why? Because he loved her. Ask Aphrodite; she'll say that love makes people do crazy things. Ask the author, and they'll say that Poseidon was body-swapped and needed a hot girl to love (sorry Persephone and Amphitrite).

"I can't believe this, Poi!" Arianna exclaimed, as Poseidon brought her to the Upperworld, on her favourite beach. "But… I've already had my funeral. Everyone'll get suspicious if they see me."

"Then when I'm back to myself, I'll build you a temple in my realm." Poseidon promised. He was much more relaxed now that he was on the beach- his _real_ realm. He wondered if Zeus was around, and how he was going. Right now, he was just happy to be with this mortal girl, even if he had broken the natural law of life and death. But who cares about that? Gods can do what they want.

"But where should I stay in the meantime?" Arianna asked, gazing up at the sky. _The weather is so weird_ , she thought. _It was raining ten minutes ago, and now it's totally clear._

"In a hotel, my dear," Poseidon answered, smiling. "I am sure that will hide you."

"I love you," Arianna blurted, kissing Poseidon's cheek. "Even if you're not in your body."

"ICE-CREAM!" a faint voice called in the distance. "GET YOUR CHEAP ICE-CREAM HERE!"

"Ice-cream!" Arianna cried, leaping to her feet. "I'll go and buy us some."

"Absolutely." Poseidon said, as Arianna raced off to the ice-cream place.

"Hello, husband." a voice growled behind Poseidon. Poseidon yelped and gazed at the woman behind him- Persephone.

"Persephone!" he exclaimed, biting his lip. "How are you?"

"I've had it!" Persephone shouted. "First, you cheat on me with a woman you brought back to life, against nature's rules, you are not there when a group of runaway souls cause chaos, there's tons of work you're not doing, and… well, do I need to go on? What's wrong with you, Hades?!"

Poseidon chuckled apprehensively. He had to admit he was getting a little side-tracked. Was he overreacting? Perhaps the swapping process had scared him more than he thought. He didn't know. But this wasn't like him. Not at all.

"I don't know," he answered honestly. "This is not like me."

"I can see that." Persephone remembered what Hera said again. _Swapping bodies? Well, Hades is acting off... was Hera serious about that? I feel like she is._

"Let's go after those souls," Poseidon piped, leaping to his feet. "They need to be captured, do they not?"

* * *

Now, you're probably wondering what happened to Arianna. She found out that the ice-cream business was a fraud, and someone was yelling it for kicks. Grumpily, she made her way back to her boyfriend, only to discover he wasn't there.

"Poseidon?" she called, raising her brow. She noticed clouds were forming in the sky. "The weather's changing _again_? Is Zeus experiencing bipolar or something?"

"Hey, there's a hot girl." one soul whispered to another, as they hid in the trees. They had arrived a few minutes after Poseidon and Persephone left, and were still on their 'scare and run' rampage. The souls stared at each other, evil brewing in their dead minds.

The ringleader smirked. "Are you guys thinking what I'm thinking?"

The last noise from Arianna was her frail scream for help.


	7. Hades smites a hot dog seller

**A/N: Ladies and genties! Welcome back to another chapter. This one is the last one before the 'dreaded' meeting. It's got the usual comedy and stuff in it, so sit back and enjoy! :) (Also, P.S I have a DeviantArt called iHateFridays and I'm gonna upload something for this story sooner or later)**

* * *

You're probably thinking, _author, we've seen Zeus sink a ship and kill some people. We've seen Poseidon let some souls escape and kidnap a girl, as well as breaking the natural law of life and death._ _What could possibly be worse with Hades?_

Well, my friends, you haven't even scratched the surface.

Hades returned to Olympus, and entered the magnificent throne room. He had obviously been to Olympus before, but he never stayed for long. Now he had three glorious nights to spend in this sparkly palace, as well as being King of the Gods. Life can't get much better than that.

Hades sat down on Zeus' throne, and enjoyed the sensation of ultimate leadership radiating out of him. Hera was sitting next to him, keeping a straight face, though inside she was giddy as a hare being chased by a fox. Servants dashed in and out of corridors, doing various jobs. None of the other gods were present in the throne room, as they were either in the mortal world or in another part of the palace (apart from Hestia, who was attending the hearth). Hades wasn't bothered by this. He liked a bit of peace and quiet.

"How are you?" Hera asked, chewing her lip.

"I could be better, dear sister," Hades answered politely. He didn't see his youngest sister a lot, and he enjoyed her presence. Though today he could see she was acting a little off. "What about you?"

"Good," Hera answered, with a sigh. "Have you arranged the weather correctly? Checked all the rulers?"

"I will do that now," Hades replied. He exited the palace, and stared at the sky. Unfortunately, being the God of the Underworld means you aren't exactly a meteorologist. Neither can you control the weather. So Hades had no idea what he was doing. But he didn't want to ask for help. He wasn't stupid like Poseidon. He was going to figure it out, because that's what all the cool kids- and gods- do.

Unfortunately that didn't work out so well.

Meanwhile, in a random city, where our mortal friend Holly lives, people were going about their normal business. Babies were crying. People were at work. Kids were at school (though they didn't want to be). There was a gang of escapee souls on a rampage and causing trouble at a McDonald's, but you'll see more of them later (and in the previous chapter). No one was expecting anything terrible to happen. And they would be right to expect that, because normally things were peaceful.

But then one idiot said, "What could possibly go wrong?"

Those were the magic words. The sky suddenly darkened, and a massive rainfall started. It was so bad you couldn't even call it a rainfall- more like the ocean itself crashing onto the world. People screamed and raced for cover. School children celebrated since school was cancelled. People at work complained since work wasn't cancelled for some reason. Don't ask me.

Two minutes later, the rain vanished, and the sky returned to normal, like it had never been raining. Everyone gazed at the sky in perplexity, as the sun shone down at them. Since all the teachers had evacuated the school screaming, school was cancelled for the rest of the day, which pleased the kids. The people at work continued groaning since they still couldn't leave. As for everyone else, they were staring up at the sky, wondering what the heck was going on.

Suddenly, dark clouds formed all over again, and a lighting bolt struck a man selling hot dogs, turning him to dust. Everyone screamed and flew into a panic.

"Chaos," Hades swore under his breath. "That was unintentional. Pathetic clouds."

"Husband, what are you doing?" Hera asked gently as she approached Hades.

"Controlling the weather." Hades muttered as a reply, as he accidentally struck a tree, which set it on fire. The panicking of the people grew louder. "Chaos."

"THE WEATHER'S OUT OF CONTROL!" a mortal screamed. "THE ALIENS ARE INVADING!" The tree fell down and landed on the grass, which started a grass fire. The fear level increased, and the people at work still weren't allowed to leave.

"That is not how you do it, Hades." Hera said gently.

"I know!" Hades replied, trying to keep his emotions under control. Wind was swirling through the city, and spreading the grass fire. One guy got so scared by the fire that he scrambled out of his car, which was later stolen by certain rampaging souls. But everyone was too freaked out to notice. Then Hades realized Hera called him by his real name, and he faced her. "Did you call me Hades?"

"What?" Hera chuckled, though she mentally slapped herself. "Of course not. I said don't be so _hating_ , not Hades."

"Oh…" Hades didn't exactly believe her, but he decided to let it go for now.

"Just relax, _husband_ ," Hera said calmly. "The weather will calm down if you do." Hades understood that. Whenever Zeus had a temper tantrum, it usually caused a lot of natural disasters, that I don't think I need to talk about. So Hades stepped back, and entered the throne room, and thought about peaceful things, which was a bit difficult for someone like him. But having his youngest sister around made it easier.

"Thanks, sister," he thanked Hera, though the weather was still a little loopy. "I suppose I had better do some other work."

"Of course!" Hera piped up. "There are some parchments you need to sign in your office."

"Perfect." Hades said, standing up. Unlike his brothers, he enjoyed doing work. It made him feel like a good king- and I'm no king, but that's probably a good thing. He was about to get lost trying to find Zeus' office when Ares entered.

"Father, mother." the War God bowed.

"Greetings." Hades greeted, Hera doing likewise. Hestia placed some more coal into the hearth.

"I've just thought of something humorous," Ares chuckled, sitting down on his throne. "It's pretty funny in my opinion. Hermes agrees. Want me to share it?"

Hades and the author got a bad feeling. But then Hades remembered what Zeus said about his children, and the author read over Zeus' chapter and groaned. The god sighed, "Very well."

The War God grinned. "Okay, Father, you know your daughter?"

"Which one?" Hades asked, raising his eyebrow. Hera shrugged.

"Y'know, Hades' wife," Ares snickered. "Don't tell Hades this… but I thought about doing a little prank, y'know? No offence, Father, but your daughter is kinda gloomy. I thought about kind of going to surprise her; see if she takes a _gift_ from me." He smirked devilishly. Creases formed around Hades' eyes once he understood Ares' 'prank'. Hera gulped, and even Hestia gazed up from the hearth. "Don't worry, it's only a _little_ thing. She won't mind. Jokes are jokes, right? So… can I have your permission?"

"Permission?" Hades boomed, leaping to his feet. "Oh, I'll give you permission all right!"

Hera held up a hand. "Um, husband-" But too late. Hades delivered a mighty blow- and it was not just for Ares' 'prank' (Hades knew he would probably try to get Persephone to sleep with him), it was for all the wars Ares started, and the workload that made his life a pain in the butt. Ares sailed across the sky, and flew off to the sea where our pal Zeus was. Now, Hades isn't known for super strength; he used Zeus' powers to help him out. But we can all agree that you do _not_ want a god to punch you.

Hades' anger ended up stirring some more storms, which did not help the mortals in any way. He soon realized that he had just punched his nephew, and his sisters were giving him shocked stares. Slowly, his rage evaporated.

"I have work to do." he announced, exiting the throne room. Hestia gazed questioningly at Hera.

"Well," Hera commented. She sat down at the hearth next to Hestia. "The plan is going a little bit differently than I thought. I don't think Hades will chase after the mortal women, though."

"Hmm, no, Hades is more faithful than the others," Hestia mused, staring at the fire. "Would you like a s'more, Hera? I made some."

"Um… thank you for the offer, but I am fine." Hera replied. No one could resist Hestia's s'mores. She knew how to cook them perfectly, and usually made them for parties, godly meetings or just casually. However, the fear from the 'plan' had taken away Hera's appetite. The Goddess of Marriage sighed heavily, as she watched the flames dance around.

"Very well. If there are any troubles, I am here." Hestia said comfortingly. Her younger sister sighed. Hestia had found the magic words again. How did she always do that?

"Well… I have a bit of a story to tell you," Hera answered, crossing her legs. "But you cannot tell anyone." Hestia nodded. "Well… you see, our brothers have switched bodies."

* * *

Meanwhile, in Zeus' office, Hades was doing work. Of course, there were piles of unfinished, unsigned documents about minor gods getting married; demolishing buildings; something about mortal rulers; a letter complaining about the West Wind from the East Wind; a letter complaining about the East Wind from the West Wind, and so on. Hades was not surprised that Zeus had been slacking.

"Thank goodness I am here," he muttered. "I can get some work done." He began writing a reply to the West and East wind. He had been working for a little while when someone knocked on the door. "Hello? Come in."

"Hello, Un- Father," it was Hermes. He bowed to his 'father'. "Um… I have some news."

"Yes?" Hades asked, raising his brow. Hermes seemed to be a little frazzled; Hades assumed it was because of him. Then he remembered he was not in his body, and was utterly perplexed. He titled his head to the side when he heard lots of yelling coming from the throne room. "What is going on out there?"

"That's the problem." Hermes sheepishly replied. Hades nodded and followed his nephew back to the throne room, where there was a crowd of gods- minor and major (well, mostly minor)- going on about something. Hera was in front of them, waving her hands. Hestia, as usual, was attending the hearth. Beats me how she can always do that during a stressful situation.

"What the myself?" Hades asked, observing the crowed. Hermes scratched his head and chuckled apprehensively.

"Listen to your queen!" Hera ordered, but the crowds wouldn't listen to her.

"This is a serious issue!" someone cried.

"They're getting everyone and that lazy couple's doing nothing to stop them!" someone else agreed.

"Why can't you majors do anything about this tyranny? Aren't we minor gods good enough for you?!" another person screamed.

"ALRIGHT!" Hades boomed, his eyes glowing as he sat on Zeus' throne. "What is the meaning of this?!" A million different voices answered at once, filling the throne room with noise. Hades massaged his temples, as he tried to cope with the noise. "One at a time!" he bellowed. Of course the noise continued. Hades' eye twitched. "I SAID _ONE AT A TIME_!" he thundered. Thunder boomed along with his words, and the sky darkened. Finally, the army of gods calmed down, and faced their king. Hades sighed and pointed to the first god he saw. "Hebe. Tell me the story."

"Of course, Father," Hebe answered. "It is a… tragic tale. But… a group of escaped souls from the Underworld have been-"

"Escaped souls from the Underworld?" Hades repeated. He glowered, feeling rage build at his immature brother Poseidon. "Go on."

"Yes, well," Hebe breathed in. "A group of escaped souls from the Underworld have been causing trouble in the mortal world. They have been kidnapping mortals, and they recently- somehow- kidnapped two minor gods."

Hades took a deep breath to calm himself. "Which minor gods?"

"Nemesis and my sister, Eileithyia." Hebe answered, in a small voice.

Hades chewed his lip. "Where are Hades and Persephone? Why are you not coming to them?"

"That is the issue, m'lord," Hebe continued. "They are not around." The shouting picked up again, and Hades felt a righteous urge to join them. His pathetic brother was making him look like a fool! Just wait until he saw him again…

"Then _I_ will find these souls," Hades declared, putting his hands on his hips. "Where are they?"

* * *

"This is the best!" the ringleader soul cried to his buddies, as they did wheelies in a stolen Jeep.

"The best day ever!" another agreed. "And we can continue it, as long as we don't get caught!"

"Where are those two slackers, anyway?" one soul asked, with a bit of fear.

"Looking for us, or whatever. Who cares?!" the ringleader cackled. "Come on, we've got people to run over!" The car skidded around a corner, and smashed into a bin, pouring the contents all over the road. The police were now here, and were chasing after the crazy car, their lights blaring.

"Dang it, the cops are here." a soul groaned, as the cops followed them.

"Eh, screw them. The living can't touch us." the ringleader replied casually, waving his hand. The car did another wheelie, and passed the son of the man who sold hot dogs. Suddenly, clouds filled the sky again, as well as a thick storm. Lighting sprung out from the clouds, and thunder echoed throughout the city. A lightning bolt struck the son of the hot dog seller, which made it a pretty tragic day for that family. And also people stopped selling hot dogs when it was stormy.

"Author, why is my life so weird?" someone asked. The author told them to stop breaking the fourth wall.

"Chaos." Hades swore quietly, as he appeared in the mortal world. He gazed around at the city, his eyes widening. He had heard about the mortal world from the souls of the dead, but he rarely ventured to it. He only really goes to the mortal world to see some of his mortal girlfriends (and to buy some cookies from this nice cafe he discovered, but that's another story), but now he was here, on a soul hunt, to finish his little brother's work. Family was such a pain sometimes.

Hades immediately found it much more challenging to track the souls now that he wasn't in his body. But still, he was still the Lord of the Underworld- he had some skills. He spied on a car, which seemed to be driven by invisible people. The mortal police were chasing after it. Hades didn't want to accidentally incinerate anymore people, so he teleported to the back of the souls' car, trying to swerve it away from the police. Two people were watching this craziness, although only one could see this clearly.

"My oh my," Amphitrite muttered. "What is Lord Zeus- or should I say Hades- doing?"

"Hades?" Holly questioned. "I don't see anyone."

"He is shielding himself from mortal eyes," Amphitrite explained to Holly. "Oh well. We cannot dally. We have work to do."

* * *

Hades was sitting on the back of the Jeep. The souls, who weren't exactly mortals, saw him and freaked out.

"HE TRACKED US!" one of them screamed. "ZEUS TRACKED US! WHAT'D WE DO!?"

"Surrender?" another suggested, shrugging.

"Good idea," Hades growled, his powers electrifying the car. "You will come out _now_ or suffer." His voice sounded deadly (pun intended) similar to Hades' tone, and the souls quivered.

"Absolutely not!" the ringleader spat. "You're not Hades! Come on guys, let's get out of this trash heap!" The souls leaped out of the car, and scrambled off into the darkness. Hades gritted his teeth and followed them, enlarging his size so he appeared intimidating. As for the Jeep, it smashed into the wall, creating a very bewildered group of policemen.

Anyway, the souls continued running, but Hades had a few tricks up his sleeve. Sure, it was harder to catch the souls, but in the end he cornered them. However, the souls suddenly got another 'brilliant' escape idea plan. Then, Poseidon and Persephone appeared, and the souls knew they were screwed. Poseidon tried to avoid the piercing glare his big brother was giving him, as Persephone and some zombies rounded up the souls and took them away. Before Hades could do anything to Poseidon, he escaped, despite knowing that Hades was not going to take mercy when he saw him next.

The souls were placed into Tartarus for eternity, and the Furies were ready to torture them. The mortals and minor goddesses were released. Poseidon was a little frazzled that the souls had managed to abduct goddesses, but he was filled with rage when he realized they kidnapped his mortal girlfriend. No one kidnaps his mortal girlfriend! He illegally resurrected her, for Chaos' sake! Even worse, she was now in a coma, from the amount of fear rushing through her veins. Poseidon was so ticked off he started some Earth-related disasters, and told the Furies to put the souls with Cronus and all of the other Titans. And that's why, children, you should never go on a rampage if you're dead.

As for Hades, the Underworld deities, including Persephone, thanked him for his assistance, before he returned to Olympus. He was so stressed out that he sat with Hestia, who was still keeping the hearth burning, and confessed everything to her, while enjoying a meal of freshly-cooked s'mores. Ah, no one makes them better than Hestia. She understood Hades perfectly, and said she would support him. Good old Hestia.

Before sleeping, Hades signed a notice about demolishing a fan store for Ares (which much positivity); told Hermes to send a few messages; told the East and West wind to shut up; helped Athena find a book that Hermes stole for jokes, and finally, went to his chambers. Except he didn't sleep. He was thinking about the meeting, his kingdom and various other things, which was making his brain whir. So instead, he pulled an all-nighter and finished off some more work.

By morning, Hades had signed every single document- even some from a year ago. That was the good news. The bad news?

It was time for the council.


	8. The meeting

**A/N: Wow... one week XD This chapter contains randomness, but it's a comedy, so let it fly. Review replying time!**

 **LizzeNya: Thanks for your reviews! I didn't actually know that… *looks away in embarrassment* Well, I guess Hades likes his wife more, and also, this is kind of my story XD And, not to be rude, but… what do ponies have to do with this story? I like ponies, but y'know XD**

 **JOSIMAR: Me too ;)**

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the mortal city of Mexico- uh, I mean, wherever, a certain mortal girl was running around. Now, that wasn't really suspicious. When you saw her, you wouldn't assume she was helping a goddess get revenge on one of the three most powerful Greek gods. The worst, really, you'd think she was late for school, despite the fact that school was cancelled. You can thank Hades for that.

Anyway, you're here to learn what this mortal girl is up to, not what Hades accidentally destroyed. He might get upset by that. Holly the mortal (and _chica caliente_ ) was racing to the ocean, which isn't too far from her city. The out-of-school children and teenagers were swimming in it, and doing all that happy stuff. Holly sneaked past them, her black hair in her face. She continued running, ignoring the sand in her sneakers. She could understand why Zeus- and pretty much everyone else- hated it.

Finally, she reached this weird, empty spot, with all these cliffs. It was technically off-limits, due to obvious reasons. Holly hoped she wouldn't be caught by the lifeguards. But then again, Amphitrite could incinerate them if she had to, so Holly wasn't too worried. The girl climbed onto the cliffs, near a rock pool. She watched the sky for a moment, noticing the odd weather. Amphitrite had told her about the switching incident, so she knew Zeus wasn't handling the reins. Though from Amphitrite's experience, the weather wouldn't be too different.

"Well, I see you're here." a voice said near Holly. Amphitrite, in all her divine glory, appeared before the mortal.

"Oh, hi!" Holly replied, wondering if she should bow or something. "Uh… Your Highness."

"Never mind formal greetings," Amphitrite said, waving her hands. "The author doesn't know how to do them. But that's another story. Anyway, are you ready, my dear mortal?"

"Ready as I'll ever be." Holly answered, squirming with mixed feelings. This was going to be an interesting day.

 **~Meanwhile, _Under The Sea_ ~**

Ariel was singing with her- wait, this isn't Disney. Whoops. Anyway, Zeus was wearing his best robes, since he didn't want to wear Poseidon's casual clothes. Who would? Except for the crazy author, maybe. Zeus sighed and realized his 'wife' was gone. He asked Triton where she was.

"She is out for an errand." Triton answered, trying not to smile.

"I see." Zeus replied. He climbed into his fabulous chariot, and took off for Mount Stinkin' Olympus, aka Where the Trouble Begins.

 **~Meanwhile, in the Underwear- uh, Underworld~**

Poseidon was having some issues with some people since he wasn't doing 'his' jobs properly. Minos, Thanatos, and various servants were noticing 'their' king was slacking off, and acting far too cheerful. Persephone had recently realized the truth about her 'husband', and discovered he wasn't her husband at all. _Hera was right._

"I must go to the meeting." Poseidon grumbled, starting to get annoyed. Then he thought about Hades. He was already in trouble with him because of the Great Soul Fiasco, but now he was _destroying_ his reputation. Hades would have him chained up in Tartarus. Poseidon wondered if he could just skip going to the meeting and instead watch Netflix and binge on ice-cream. But everyone was kind of expecting him to go, so he had no choice.

 **~Meanwhile, in Where the Trouble Begins~**

Hades sighed, wearing a fancy robe. He entered Mount Olympus, where Athena, Hephaestus and Artemis were already waiting. He was glad no one annoying had entered yet- especially his brothers. Just thinking of Poseidon was making clouds form.

Hera and Hestia were also there. As usual, Hestia had made some s'mores, and Hera was reading over some reports about queen stuff. Hades sat down on Zeus' throne, joining the 'Gods whose names start with H' club. A few minutes later, Apollo showed up, playing _Toxic_ by Britney Spears on his lyre. Hades told him to sit down- and continue playing his music.

Ares soon arrived, and he and Hades avoided eye contact. Following him was Aphrodite, who was admiring herself in a mirror, and then good old Hermes, who flew in with his sandals. Then Demeter and Dionysus; the latter was carrying a glass of wine. Finally, Zeus came, in all his glory. He and Hades stared at each other for a little bit, before Zeus (reluctantly) sat on Poseidon's throne.

"Should we start?" Hera asked. "Or should we wait for Hades?"

Hades didn't want to wait for Poseidon, naturally. But then again, he technically had to attend the meeting for reasons. He glanced at Zeus, who shrugged and enjoyed the sensation of getting away from that horrible sand.

"Let's start," Hades sighed. He flicked his wrist, and the door closed. If a mortal was there, they would've screamed, "HOLY! BLACK MAGIC! BLACK MAAGGIIC!" But there were no mortals there; thank the gods. Or were there? Anyway, Hades faced his family- he had quite a large family. If I were to name every single member, this story would be ten chapters longer. "I shall begin the news. The mortal country of America has elected a new president."

"BOOO!" A couple of gods called. **[A/N: Please don't hate me Trump supporters… :(]**

"Yes, boo," Hades mumbled. He didn't really pay attention to kings… or presidents. "Other than that, is there anything anyone else would like to report?"

"Yes," Apollo said, gazing at the door. "Hades is here."

"GODS AND GODDESSES!" The door flew open dramatically, like the popular kid was walking into school. _Eye of the Tiger_ played in the background, and someone walked in. That someone was Poseidon, with his arms in a pose like he was the main star of a play. It looked really silly with Hades' body. "Well, I didn't mean for my entrance to be _that_ dramatic, but oh well. Sorry I'm late, everyone. My chariot was having some… technical difficulties."

The gods stared at Poseidon in amusement, before laughing and whispering to each other. Even Zeus let out a giggle. The only three who weren't smiling were Hera, Hestia, and Mr. Obvious, Hades. Hestia and Hera were stunned and sympathetic. Hades was glaring deadly (pun intended) daggers at Poseidon, and his face basically said, _I'm going to kill you and throw you into Hell_. If Poseidon was mortal, Hades probably would've incinerated him. Unfortunately he wasn't.

"That was awesome, Uncle Hades!" Hermes cheered. "Can you do that again?" This didn't help Hades' temper; he was gripping his armrest so hard it was almost cracking.

"Hmm… maybe..." Poseidon said, avoiding Hades' glare. Zeus, on the other hand, was giving him a thumbs up. Poseidon sat down on Hades' regular guest chair, since he doesn't have a throne. "So, what are we discussing?"

"The mortal world," Zeus answered cheerfully. "And also, _Hades_ , what is your explanation for the… Great Soul Fiasco?" The actual Hades was having a hard time trying not to cause weather problems in Holly's city, because they really didn't need anymore of those.

"Um…" Poseidon chewed his lip, as the gods stared at him. Hades was staring at the ceiling, as more clouds began to form. He looked a little weird, sitting as still as a statue. But this was the only way he wouldn't explode half of Olympus. And the Earth.

"Well… funny story…" Poseidon chuckled. "Um…" Naturally, he didn't want to admit he didn't do his duties because he was hitting on some mortal girl he illegally resurrected. _Come on, Poseidon, think!_ He thought to himself. "Well, you see-"

" _When I'm not with you I lose my mind, give me a siiggnn, hit me, baby, one more time_!" _Baby One More_ _Time_ played.

"Britney Spears?" Ares asked suspiciously. He turned to Apollo, who shrugged and said something about 90s pop songs.

"I think it's someone's phone." Hermes noted.

Hera sighed. "I've reminded you all numerous times to put your phones on silent before meetings!" She shook her head. "And besides, that song is _way_ before the times!"

"Well, go and answer your call, whoever owns that phone." Zeus instructed, since Hades was still being weird. The gods gazed at each other in perplexity. You see, it wasn't any of their phones (though Ares still forgot to put his phone on silent). It belonged to someone else.

"Crap," Holly swore under her breath. "I'd say something worse, but this is K+. Why did I forget to put my phone on silent?" From her hiding place, she checked her phone. The call was from a telemarketer, who was advertising about life insurance. Holly silently groaned. She didn't need life insurance! At least, not yet.

Now, you're probably wondering, how in the flipping heck is Holly, a mortal, able to be in Mount Stinkin' Olympus? Well, Amphitrite granted her temporary divinity, so she was able to sneak around as a goddess. Holly was enjoying being a goddess, though she had promised on the Styx that she would allow Amphitrite to turn her back into a mortal (with much hesitation). But why, exactly, did Holly temporarily give up her mortality? Well, truthfully, I think you already know the answer.

"That's no one's phone?" Zeus asked. "Perhaps it is one of the servant's." That was unlikely, since most of the servants didn't have phones, and also, there were no servants in the room. But, logic is logic, and the Olympians rolled with it. Holly let out a silent breath of relief.

Zeus faced Poseidon. "Now, as you were saying?"

"Oh, right!" Poseidon said, and Hades tensed all over again. "So yeah, um, I was busy with… stuff." That didn't sound like a very good answer, or even a mediocre one. Hades certainly wasn't impressed. Even Holly was a little disgusted. Gods should give proper answers, not cringey mortal answers!

"What _kind_ of stuff?" Zeus pressed. He wasn't bothered by this, truthfully, since it didn't effect him at all. But trust me, his time was coming…

"Work." Poseidon answered simply, feeling more and more awkward. Hades was trying very hard not to blast the servant by the door. Or the strange shadow moving around. Wait, what? Hades blinked, but the shadow was gone. He must've been seeing things.

"But the soul-catching _is_ work, Uncle," Athena pointed out, using her smarts. "It's crucial."

Poseidon gulped. Now he was _really_ clueless. Hades looked even more scary, and the weather was dark and dangerous all over again. Zeus was leaning back, with his brow raised. He wasn't quite expecting what was coming for him.

"Look, let's talk about something else," Poseidon suggested. He noticed something, that made his eyes widen. "What is _that_?!" The gods looked around, and soon they saw it too. On the wall, there was a screen, which was showing pictures. Very embarrassing pictures of Zeus that made Aphrodite and Ares' affair look overused and plain. Which it probably is.

Zeus was so shocked he fell off Poseidon's throne. It looked really stupid, but the pictures were even worse. The real Poseidon stifled back a laugh, while the other gods fell over laughing, tears in their eyes. Hades raised his eyebrows with surprise. He didn't laugh ('cause Hades _so_ doesn't laugh), but he _did_ forget all about Poseidon. For the meantime.

"What… Who…" Zeus was speechless, as the booming laughter continued. Holly was watching from her hiding spot, and she felt a little bad for the god. Well, he _did_ truly deserve it, but still. Oh well. But if he found out she did it…

Everyone was staring at Hades, for obvious reasons. Hades found it hard to be embarrassed, especially when he saw Zeus' derp selfie with one of his mortal girlfriends. The only gods who weren't laughing were Hera (because of all the mortal girls) and Hestia, since she felt bad for poor Zeus.

Zeus stormed out of the room, causing a tsunami somewhere in the world. The gods were too busy giggling like immature children to notice. Holly, still feeling guilty, turned the screen off. Then she snuck out, before anyone could notice her. However, Hermes caught a glimpse of her exiting, and wondered who she was. He assumed she could've been the one who blackmailed Zeus, which gave him an idea…

"Alright, the pictures are down," Hades sighed, giving a small smile. To the other gods' surprise, he didn't seem very humiliated. Almost smug, in fact. Like he didn't care that his pictures were up there. "Be honest, please. Who put them up?"

No one answered, and silence filled the throne room.

"Wasn't me." Ares confessed, which was true.

"Me neither." Poseidon added, though he probably would do something like that.

"Count me out," Apollo continued. He scratched his golden hair. "Hey, where did Poseidon go?"

"To the sea, I presume." Athena suggested, doing an internal cheer.

"Alright, I speak for everyone here when I say this," Hermes cleared his throat. "But Zeus, Hades and Poseidon- you three… have been acting a bit strange lately. Is there something wrong?"

Hades paled a bit. "There is nothing wrong! And if there was, it would be none of which you need to know." This answer caused the gods to become skeptical. Especially since 'Hades' looked a little uneasy, and started playing with his robe.

"If there is something wrong, I am sure we can fix it." Demeter encouraged, and the others nodded. Demeter was the only sibling who didn't know about the switching incident, and that's because she's a minor character in this story. That's just the way the cookie crumbles, sorry protesters.

"There is nothing wrong." Hades repeated, folding his arms. The gods started chatting amongst themselves; a few protests about the Big Three hiding things from them.

"Everyone, please!" Hera shouted, her voice echoing. "Leave your rulers _alone_! If they have business they wish to not share, respect that."

"That doesn't explain why Poseidon randomly left." Apollo retorted, raising his brow.

"I am sure he had a good reason," Hera replied, with a sigh. "I declare the meeting over." Hades nodded his approval, and the gods left, except for the ones who wanted to stick around. The real Poseidon slipped out of the throne room before Hades remembered to blast him.

"Who really put up those pictures of Zeu- uh, me?" Hades asked Hera. "Maybe it was Poseidon."

"I am not sure, _husband_ ," Hera replied, biting her lip. "Perhaps it was Hermes."

"Likely," Hades agreed. "Or maybe Ares. Because of the… incident."

"You really shouldn't have harmed your nephew- err, son like that," Hera said, lacing her divine fingers together. Hades stared at her for a moment. Then something hit him.

"You…" he breathed. "You know, don't you?"

"Know what?" Hera asked, her breath caught in her throat. Hestia gazed up from the hearth.

"You know about the swapping," Hades answered sternly. "It should've been obvious. Perhaps you were _behind_ it, too."

"What are you talking about?" Hera questioned, ignoring sweat on her forehead. "I have never heard of such a thing!"

"Sister," Hades said, creases forming around his eyes, and the shadows becoming more prominent on his face. "Are you telling the truth?"

 _No_ , a voice in Hera's head said. Hera ignored it. She wasn't supposed to tell him or his brothers until it was over… or until they behaved themselves. But truthfully, the plan was going a little differently than expected. A discord of events were happening, and this was only the second day. Things were possibly going to get worse. Especially with Zeus. Who was that person that blackmailed him, anyway? Probably Hermes. But then again, this whole scenario was his idea… it was luck that Hecate and Hera agreed.

"I will leave that answer to you." Hera replied, turning her back to her eldest brother. She sauntered away, keeping her head low, until she was out of sight. Hades sighed.

"Don't worry, my dear brother," Hestia called out to him. She patted a spot next to her on the floor, nearby another batch of s'mores. "I am sure you will be fine."

"Do you know who is behind this?" Hades asked, sitting next to his eldest sister. "Is it Hera?"

"I made a promise not to tell you who is behind it," Hestia answered, offering Hades a s'more. "But I will give you a little hint- more people than you think are aware. Some are not even Olympians, or gods, for that matter. If you can find the right person, they might tell you the story."

Hades accepted the s'more. "Thank you, Hestia," he said, after biting the s'more. "But are you aware of who interrupted the meeting with those photos of Zeus?"

"I'm afraid not," Hestia replied, gazing at the hearth. "Though I did happen to see something- or some _one_ \- sneaking around. I did not recognize them, but I believe they may own that Britney Spears ringtone."

"Apollo?" Hades questioned, since the Sun God was the only one who listened to her old music. Oh, and Zeus, but it wouldn't make sense if he put embarrassing pictures of himself on display.

"Apollo's ringtone is _Toxic_ , not _Baby One More Time_." Hestia corrected, watching the dancing flames of the hearth. Hades briefly joined in.

"Then it must be a minor god," he decided. "I'm not sure which one, but I should find out before Zeus does, or there may be a war." His eyes widened. "War… perhaps it was Ares, trying to get, er, _revenge_ at me."

"I don't think so," Hestia interjected. "That was mortal technology- too complicated for Ares. Athena told me so when you were staring at the ceiling, playing Musical Statues without the music."

"Oh, right," Hades said, tapping his chin. "But what minor god would know about mortal technology?" He thought about what Hestia said. _Some are not even Olympians, or gods, for that matter._ There was a slim chance, but maybe, just maybe, it was a mortal. And maybe this mortal knew more than just who blackmailed Zeus.

 **~Meanwhile, in Poseidon's kingdom thingy~**

Zeus angrily- no, _furiously_ stormed into Poseidon's palace, already causing many tsunamis and other natural disasters. The servants yelped and leaped out of his way, and even the sea creatures were disturbed, especially since he wasn't fussing about sand for once.

"Where's Amphitrite?" he demanded to a servant standing near a wall. She shivered and stared at 'her' king.

"She's out, m'lord." she answered.

"Well, tell her I'm going out, too!" Zeus boomed. "I'm going to _blast_ whoever humiliated me!"

"Actually, I have a letter from the person who… er, _humiliated_ you." Delphinus said apprehensively, approaching Zeus with a letter. Zeus snatched the letter up and read it. It said this:

 _Dear Zeus,_

 _Sorry for making you look bad. It was only a little joke that I decided to pull on you. It was Amphitrite's idea, anyway, but don't get mad at her. We decided you deserved it. Because, admit it- you do. Plus, I was angry at you anyway for sinking that ship, almost killing me and then making me go out with you. And yes, I know you're not in your body right now. Sorry about that. Please don't incinerate me, if you find out who I am._

 _Lots of love, anonymous._

"WHO IS THIS ANONYMOUS?!" Zeus screamed. He turned to Delphinus. "WHO SENT YOU THIS?!"

"Um… I'm not sure," Delphinus answered, bowing his dolphin-head. "Some mortal girl who was wearing a black hoodie and listening to Britney Spears."

Zeus tapped his chin. He remembered a while back (which was about a night), one of his mortal girlfriends said they liked Britney Spears. She also happened to be on that ship Zeus sunk. And was Amphitrite really on an errand? I mean, thinking back to the previous night, the mortal girl did look a bit smug when he returned, even though there was no ice-cream stand. Had she been talking to somewhere? He swore he felt another god's presence somewhere. But that didn't make sense. A mortal couldn't get onto Mount Olympus. No way. And how would she know about him switching bodies?

Zeus hopped into Poseidon's chariot. There were some people that had some 'splaining to do.


	9. Holly tells a tale (and eats pizza)

**A/N: Howdy readers! Welcome back to another chapter. Again we've got some weird stuff, and a little drama... so enjoy! Oh, and review replies.**

 **LizzieNya: A crossover? Sounds interesting. If you really want to send me a request you can, though I'm only doing one-shots right now :)**

 **Ausar The Vile: RANDOOOOOMMMMMMMMM- Oh, look, a flower! And thank you :)**

* * *

"How was the meeting?" Persephone greeted her uncle politely as he returned.

"Different," Poseidon answered, with a smile. "Something very _interesting_ happened." He explained the story. Persephone giggled.

"Poor Father," she sighed. "Oh well. Who was behind it?"

"I don't know," Poseidon replied. "Though someone's phone went off during the meeting, playing a Britney Spears song. I assume it was that person, but I do not know their identity. I'm not completely sure, but I felt a weak godly presence amidst the Olympians. It was barely detectable, due to everyone else, but I believe there was someone there."

"How strange," Persephone commented. "A minor god?"

"Maybe," Poseidon said thoughtfully, tapping his chin. "Perhaps this is something I should discuss with the others."

* * *

"But how could a _mortal_ get onto Mount Olympus?" Hades asked, pacing around. Athena was sitting nearby him, writing down notes.

"A mortal could not," Athena replied, staring at Hades. "Unless… they were granted divinity."

"Then a mortal was granted divinity so they could sneak in?" Hades asked, the pieces coming together.

"Yes," Athena said, standing up. "A god granted a mortal divinity so they could sneak into Mount Olympus, to use their technology to blackmail you with pictures that they somehow received."

"It makes sense," Hades agreed. "But who was that mortal? What was their motive? And which god granted them divinity?" He had more questions, of course, but he decided Athena didn't need to hear them.

"I am not sure, Father," Athena replied, sitting back down. "It was probably a mortal you know. One of your… _affairs_ , possibly. And a god or goddess that is upset with you."

"But why a _mortal_?" Hades asked. Then he raised his brow. "A mortal would suffer the punishment instead of the god, is that not correct?" Athena nodded.

"Yes… they are simply using the mortal as their playing card," she agreed. "Though it's quite a risk. I'm guessing that they are a good hider."

"Hmm," Hades faced the door. "But _who_?"

"It's appropriate that you asked that question." a voice said brightly behind the door.

"Who are you?" Hades asked, crossing his arms. "Ex machina?"

"No, Uncle- Uh, Father!" the voice exclaimed, entering the room. "It's me! Hermes! And also Ex Machina! Poseidon wants to see you!"

"Poseidon?" Hades questioned, raising his brow. "Didn't he leave before?"

"Yes, but he is back now." Hermes said, gazing down the hall. Hades shrugged at Athena, then headed back to the throne room. Outside, in the distance, there was a hurricane. Fresh, sea air filled the room. Hades immediately got some bad vibes.

"There you are, brother," Zeus was standing in the middle of the throne room, arms folded. If he were in his own body, lighting would be crackling around him. "I know who blackmailed me. It was a mortal girl, with some help from Poseidon's wife. And she knows what's going on, too. We need to confront her."

"Amphitrite knows?" Hades asked, raising his brow.

"It seems so," Zeus said, shaking his head. "I'm not sure how many people are aware. Your wife may be, though I can't be sure. Hera too. I'm hoping the mortal will give us answers."

"What mortal will give us answers?" the actual Poseidon asked passively, entering the room, making sure to keep a distance from Hades.

"Just in time, brother," Zeus said, with a dark grin. "A very special mortal friend of mine, who blackmailed me and knows who is behind this swapping blasphemy."

"A mortal?" Poseidon questioned, cocking his head. "But how-"

"I can explain that," Hades said, glaring at his brother. "As well as other things we need to… ah, _discuss_." Poseidon didn't like the sound of that.

* * *

"Ugh… homework sucks," Holly groaned, writing stuff down on paper. "Why do I need to learn about near-death stuff? It's not like I'm gonna need to know about that anytime soon." Then, there was a knock on the door. "Hey! Pizza's here!"

The person at the door wasn't pizza. It was Hermes, though unbeknownst to Holly.

"Hello," Hermes greeted, shaking Holly's hand. "I won't be here long."

"Uh… who are you?" Holly asked, stepping back.

"Never mind that," Hermes assured her, waving his hands. "I just wanted to say you will be visited by three spirits of Christmas past, present and future, and they will teach you to hate that 12 Days of Christmas story the author wrote. Just kidding! Three gods are coming to murder you."

"What?!" Holly screamed.

Hermes grinned. "It's okay, though. Really only one of them is angry. The others just want answers. When they ask about 'the swapping', tell them you swore on the Styx not to tell them. Because you just did." His fist lighted with power. "Swear on the Styx you won't say a word until the three really know."

"What?" Holly screamed again. "What the flying pancake is going on?!"

"Swear on the Styx, Holly the _chica caliente_!" Hermes boomed, freaking Holly out.

"Um…" Holly gulped. "I… er, swear on the Styx I won't tell… 'the three' about 'the swapping' until they really know."

"Good!" Hermes said cheerfully, returning to normal and patting Holly on the shoulder. "Make sure not to tell 'em about me, either! When they ask again, tell them to ask someone else. Now, I'd better be going. They'll be here soon," He whipped around, just before turning over his shoulder. "Oh, and don't break your promise on the Styx. Your life will become a nightmare, and you _really_ don't want that." Holly gulped. Hermes chuckled. "Well, see you, Holly. Enjoy your pizza!"

With a snap of his fingers, he was gone. The pizza man took his place.

"Well, at least that weirdo was nice enough to bring the pizza guy here." Holly mumbled, grabbing her purse.

* * *

"There's her house." Zeus growled, teeth bared, as the trio walked towards a small unit.

"Will we kill her?" Poseidon asked, raising his brow.

"YES!" Zeus roared, the ocean stirring.

"We will not kill her," Hades replied. His voice turned smug. "Unless it's necessary. Perhaps we should _thank_ her. Those pictures were quite a show." Poseidon grabbed Zeus so he didn't launch half the ocean onto Hades.

"Brothers," Poseidon said sternly. "We are here for _answers_. Zeus, no incinerating until we know what's going on."

"Hmph," Zeus scoffed. He faced the door. "Let's blast it open!"

"I would rather not be impolite," Hades retorted. "Let's knock. She might not be so afraid then." So, while Poseidon kept an arm around Zeus, Hades knocked on the door. Holly freaked out inside. She knew the person at the door wasn't Postman Pat.

"Goddamit!" she shrieked. "Oh god, I'm gonna die!" She felt extremely nervous. She wanted to go and hide in her closet, pretending that no one was home, so they would leave. But they were gods- she was pretty sure of that- and they would know she was there.

"We're coming in whether you like it or not!" Zeus screamed, the ocean stirring again. "So open the door!"

"That was not polite at all," Hades mumbled, as Poseidon kept his grip on Zeus. The eldest sighed and used his godly powers to open the door. Holly flipped out and hid behind the kitchen bench. The gods entered her apartment, and headed to the kitchen. Holly found her knife in one of the drawers, and held it up protectively.

"Don't bother with that," Hades advised, simply taking the knife from her hands and putting it away. "It will get you nowhere." Suddenly, Zeus shoved his way to the front.

"YOU… LITTLE… _BRAT_!" he roared at Holly with enough force to make her cheeks flap. "HOW DARE YOU?!"

"I… apologized." Holly managed to breath, her skin as pale as a ghost's. "Zeus… you know it wasn't my idea."

"It was apparently my wife's," Poseidon grumbled, standing near Zeus. "She must have been jealous." Holly stared at Poseidon for a moment, then something very strange happened. I can't do that artistic romantic writing so I'm just gonna say it: she fell in love. Oops.

"Anyway," Hades cleared his throat. "We have only come to… ah, ask some questions."

Holly immediately thought of the strange man that visited her. "Um… alright. Are you going to kill me as well?"

"Gladly!" Zeus growled. "But these two _imbeciles_ won't let me! I am their king! I should have no one stopping me!"

"Actually, _I_ am your king," Hades corrected him. "I am _you_ , Zeus."

"Just because you have my body it doesn't mean you're _me_!" Zeus bellowed. "You don't know how to handle my role!"

"Is that so?" Hades retorted bitterly, glaring at Zeus. "I finished the piles of work you had lying around. Faster than you ever would! And what did you do? Date some mortals!"

"Brothers, please, this is really not the right time," Poseidon said patiently. He faced Holly, and she swallowed. "Mortal, tell us who did the swapping. Tell us everything."

"I can't," Holly replied, shaking her head. "I swore on the Styx not to say a word."

"Is that the truth?" Hades asked, ignoring the angry Zeus. He gave her the same look he gave Hera.

"I swear on the Styx…" Holly said truthfully.

"Well, I sense she isn't lying." Poseidon commented, and Holly felt butterflies all over again. "But she still needs to explain the… photo incident." Zeus tensed at that.

"Um… _that_ ," Holly mumbled, feeling her voice crack. "That was Amphitrite's idea."

"That does not sound like my wife…" Poseidon said, staring incredulously at Holly.

"Well… it's true." Holly replied, trying not to blush. "I apologized. Amphitrite suggested that, too. So I did."

"Will you tell us the entire story?" Hades asked, raising his brow.

"It's a long story…" Holly sighed, scratching her head. "It all started on a boat."

* * *

"We must ask Amphitrite next, then," Hades concluded, once storytime was over. Poseidon stiffened, and Holly fell more in love. Wonderful. Hades stared at Holly once more. "Is there anything more you can tell us?"

"I… don't think so." Holly answered, pulling her legs into her chest. "Good luck on discovering your… swapping business, I guess."

"Thank you." Hades said, a little awkwardly. Zeus muttered something and Poseidon nodded gratefully at Holly, which made her feel silly all over again.

"But… don't you guys need to do your… ruling over your realms or something?" Holly asked.

"That is a very good point," Poseidon agreed. "No entertainment for the readers would happen if we weren't ruling over our realms."

"But we need to figure who did this to us!" Zeus argued, folding his arms. "We're on a roll!"

" _It's a long way, to the top, if you wanna rock and roll_ ," Holly sang. The three stared at her. "Oops. I forgot quoting songs isn't really appropriate..."

"Never mind, this is a comedy," Hades replied, waving his hands. He turned to his brothers. "Brothers, we agreed that we would figure out the truth after we switched back."

Zeus wanted to protest, but then he remembered Hades was right. They had agreed to such thing. But at the same time, they were figuring out who was behind this kerfuffle. Could they really postpone their mission?

"Hades is correct," Poseidon agreed. "We will continue with this once we are back to normal."

"Fine," Zeus groaned. He wasn't looking forward to returning to Poseidon's realm, which was covered with sand. It was in his bed while he slept, and if you sleep with sand in your bed, you deserve a medal. Suddenly he got a brilliant idea. "Brothers… what if we dressed up like each other, and ruled over our real realms? As long as we keep a fair distance from our subjects-"

"That won't work," Hades interrupted. "We can't change our powers." Zeus muttered a swear so bad it wouldn't be allowed to be said in even a T story.

"Then… let us return to our realms," Poseidon declared, playing with his robe. "And rule over them." So with that, the three gods left the house, leaving behind a befuddled mortal.

"That… that pale one," she blubbered. "He was hot." Then she passed out.

* * *

When Zeus returned to the sea, there was a ton of work for him to do. Sea creatures were complaining about the tsunamis and other natural disasters that were occurring, and Amphitrite was still gone. Zeus assumed she was hiding from him, which made him furious. He only got more angry when he slipped over some sand. Oh, and he had a million other things to do as well.

In the Underworld, Poseidon also had his work cut out for him. There were souls that needed his judgement, and a few that had committed crimes and were punishment-worthy. Persephone was still around, and Poseidon couldn't help but be suspicious of her. Did she know too? It was likely. He asked her, but she acted like she had no idea. _Acted_. Hmm…

And yes, I think you can guess, Hades had work on Olympus. Gods were complaining about other gods. Weather needed to be sorted out. Hestia was by the hearth. Regular business. Hades spoke to Hestia again about the issue.

"Then yes, you must ask Amphitrite next," Hestia agreed. "But she may not know everything."

"Certainly," Hades replied, with a nod. "Only tonight then tomorrow. Or perhaps Zeus will already be asking."

"Or whoever did it may own up." Hestia mused, staring intensely at the hearth, then at her brother.

"I should hope." Hades sighed, focusing on the flickering flames. "Amphitrite must know something..."

"I'm afraid if you're looking for Lady Amphitrite, you will have a hard time finding her," a voice said behind the two. It belonged to Hermes. "Because she has gone missing."

* * *

"We really appreciate your visit, don't we, Hades?" Persephone asked, as she, Poseidon, and Amphitrite sat around a small table, playing a game of Uno.

"Oh, certainly," 'Hades' said blissfully, as he placed down another card. "Back to you, Persephone."

"Pick two cards up, Amphitrite," Persephone replied, as she put her next card down. "You must come down with your husband next time."

Amphitrite nodded as she picked up two cards. "Yes. I am so grateful you are allowing me to stay here."

"But… why are you here?" Poseidon asked, putting down a green card. "We love your visit and all, but…"

"It is a long story," Amphitrite sighed, as Persephone changed the colour to blue. "But… it's better to be away from my husband right now."

"What is he doing to you?" Poseidon asked sternly, frowning at his brother. Amphitrite shuffled her deck before placing down a blue card.

"Nothing terrible," she answered, as Poseidon put down a blue card. "I can't explain."

"I'm sure you will be fine soon." Persephone assured her. She put down the next card. "I skipped you, Amphitrite. Your turn, Hades."

"He won't be too angry, I'm sure," Amphitrite said, as Poseidon placed down a blue card. "If he searches for me, he won't think of down here."

"Smart thinking, then," Poseidon said, interested at his wife's behaviour. "Pick up a card, Persephone."

"Thank you," Amphitrite said, as Persephone grumpily picked up a card. "I hope the Olympians are not too worried."

* * *

Amphitrite thought ahead. She didn't want to worry her subjects- only Zeus. So she told her subjects she was vacating with some 'old friends', but they couldn't tell their king. Zeus, with some fake explanations from creatures of the sea, searched for Amphitrite. Though she was nowhere to be found. This put Zeus in a bad mood, and caused more minor issues such as tidal waves and tsunamis. Hades and the other gods didn't know where she was either, so it was a total mystery. Not even Holly knew.

By the gods, drama never ends in this story.


	10. Petty arguments

**A/N: WHAT UP WHAT UP! Alright, things are gonna get spicy after this chapter, I think. This one is more for comedy. Let's do review replying!**

 **LizzieNya: I'll think about it. I'm not closed to any ideas (unless it's inappropriate). I mean, look at this weird story! XD**

* * *

"She has to know," Zeus grumbled, as he searched the mortal world. "She _must_ know. She is simply hiding."

"This is a bit OOC for her," Hades commented, walking next to him. "But perhaps there is good reason behind it."

"There had better be," Zeus said, folding his arms. The Sea God's body had never looked so miserable and cranky before. It was like it was going through puberty all over again… and I ain't describing anymore. Zeus groaned, with angst in his eyes. "I want this to end. It's making me _sick_."

"Only mortals can get sick." Hades pointed out. The King of the God's body, meanwhile, appeared to be much more serious, stern, dry, less lustful, and bags were under the eyes. Of course.

"I meant mentally, idiot." Zeus retorted.

"I knew that, you fool," Hades snapped. "I was being sarcastic."

"No need to snap at me," Zeus shouted, which is _worse_ than snapping, thank you very much. "I knew you were being sarcastic."

"Then you're _shouting_?" Hades spat. "And are you sure about that, Zeus? If you knew, why did you say, 'I meant mentally, idiot'. Are _you_ the idiot?"

" _Me_?!" Zeus screamed. "I'm not the idiot! _You_ are! You don't know how to do my duties, or anything!"

" _Excuse me_?" Hades retorted, glaring at Zeus. "I did all your paperwork which you couldn't do, since you were too busy laying with mortal women! You're complaining about me not doing my duties? Look what _you_ 've done: sunk a ship, killed some mortals, tried to hit on a mortal and caused natural disasters! And this was all in _one day_! No wonder Amphitrite ran away from you. I'm counting down the days to when Hera gives you the flick. Or the rest of Olympus."

"Oooohhh, roasted!" somebody randomly shouted.

" _I HATE YOU_!" Zeus roared, causing an earthquake. "YOU THINK YOU'RE LUCKY, DO YOU, YOU-" And then, Zeus said some _extremely_ bad curse words; I might get in trouble if I ever repeat them. So, for my and your safety, I won't be writing them.

Anyway, the two gods ended up getting into this major fight, which makes those Pokémon battles look like a History lecture. Sorry, Pokémon fans.

They _were_ destroying a lot of the earth, but we'll get back to them in a bit. Meanwhile on Olympus, Hera, Hestia, Hermes, Hecate (that's a four banger boi), Amphitrite and Persephone were hanging out. They weren't playing video games, unfortunately. They were discussing stuff.

"So," Hera started. "Hades and Zeus are currently fighting over who-knows-what. Something stupid, probably. Poseidon is in the Underworld. What is he doing there?" She stared at Amphitrite and Persephone.

"I'm not sure," Amphitrite answered. "Ruling over it, I presume."

"Ah, so he is doing something _useful_ ," Hera muttered. Her face lit up. "Anyway, we're not here to discuss the immaturity of the Big Three, though that would make a great topic for my _We Luv Gossip_ group. We are here to discuss the progress." She faced Hecate. "Hecate?"

"It's going well," the witch goddess answered. "I will be able to release the spell shortly, m'lady."

"Good," Hera said approvingly. "Hermes, how much do they know?"

"Well, I think they know Amphitrite- and this mortal girl- are involved," Hermes replied. "They visited the mortal girl, but they couldn't get any info out of her. And surprisingly, she's still alive. Their next target will be Amphitrite, probably."

"Luckily I am hiding in the Underworld," Amphitrite commented. "Although my husband is there. But I've wrapped him around my little finger. I hope you don't mind, 'Seph."

Persephone liked that name. "It's alright. I know he is your husband. As long as no one sees you two together while he has _my_ husband's body."

"I have a question," Hestia piped up. "How will you tell the truth to them?"

"They'll probably want to find out for themselves," Hera answered. She 'hmmed'. "Perhaps we should hold a meeting for them here, which we all attend, and explain the story."

"Good idea," Hecate commented, with a nod. "I hope they don't punish us too harshly."

"I'm sure they won't." Amphitrite sighed, trying to feel hopeful. She felt like she had been a bad girl for the last few days.

"Oh, Amphi, there is one thing you have not explained," Persephone began, raising her eyebrows. "What is the… explanation behind the Zeus-photo-scenario?"

"Ah, yes," Amphitrite sighed, tugging at her robes. "It started when Zeus went out with a mortal girl…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in the Underworld, Poseidon was bored. And creeped out. And lonely. So he decided to leave and see how his brothers and the other Olympians were doing. However, he ended up walking in on a fight going on between his brothers, that was sort of annihilating everything.

The skies were dark and stormy, and boomed with rage. The seas roared wildly, swallowing random ships and even a few desolate islands, including that island mentioned back in chapter 5. I feel really bad for it.

"What the Hades?" Poseidon gasped, as his brothers fought. Then, for some reason, Hades stopped.

"This fight is stupid and pointless," he muttered, flying back down to the ground. He saw Poseidon, brows raised. "Oh, brother. What is your purpose of standing here randomly?"

"I was going to ask _you_ the same thing." Poseidon replied, folding his arms. "What's going on?"

"Why did you stop?" Zeus asked, glaring at Hades. He saw Poseidon. "Brother. What are you doing here?"

"I was bored," Poseidon answered. "Anyway, why were you two fighting?"

"Stupid reasons, honestly," Hades replied, rolling his eyes. "Never mind it."

"Wow, that was expected," Poseidon commented, snickering. "Zeus, you've just been cranky for this entire fanfiction, and Hades, you've been destroying random cities."

Hades' stare turned icy, and that's when crap goes _down_. "Oh, and what have _you_ been doing, Poseidon? You do realize that you have been the worst of all of us?"

"So _what_ if a few souls escaped?" Poseidon grumbled. "We got them back!"

"Do you realize how _bad_ that makes me look?" Hades snarled. "And what's this I hear about you and an illegally resurrected mortal girl?"

"Um… nothing," Poseidon said nervously. Hades' glare strengthened. _Hades' glare has evolved into a death glare!_ Poseidon chuckled apprehensively. "Just some girl that died. No big deal."

"No big deal?!" Hades spat. " _You messed with the laws of life and death, you incompetent brat_!"

"GET REKT SCRUB!" somebody called.

"So?" Poseidon countered, folding his arms. "It was _one_ soul, Hades. **ONE**. It isn't the end of the world."

"Typical counter from you," Hades growled, the skies going dark. "Do you realize how much _chaos_ this could cause? You were too busy getting cuddly with that mortal girl to catch those souls, weren't you? You left it to my wife! And then _I_ had to do it, because they were going after mortals and minor gods!"

"YOU JUST GOT OWNED, SUCKER!" someone screamed.

"We discussed this in the _last_ chapter," Poseidon said, with a low tone. "When we were heading to that mortal's house. You don't need to keep bringing it up like a immature-" Then Poseidon said a very nasty word, Zeus-approved.

"Brothers!" Hades exclaimed. "Stop swearing! This story is rated K+!"

" _I don't wanna go to school, I just wanna break the rules_." Poseidon sang.

"We're not at school, you imbecile," Hades pointed out. "They're closed anyway because of… my... er, _minor_ errors."

"That isn't the point!" Poseidon roared. "I was talking about breaking the rules, dummy! And now I'm going to kill you because you're ticking me off!"

"Oh for my sake," Hades grumbled. "I just had this preposterous battle with Zeus-" Poseidon launched a bolt of dark magic at Hades; he was thrown into the wall. "It's on, _brat_!"

"BURN!" somebody cheered, eating popcorn. By now, a large crowd of people had gathered to watch this petty argument- and seriously destructive battle. Zeus, who hadn't spoken for a while, decided to join in for kicks. Soon, the brothers were screaming at each other, while causing all kinds of natural disasters. Yet the crowd kept cheering.

"And now Barnacle Beard goes in for a dive at Thunderpants," a commentator said, like he was hosting a race. "Corpse Breath looks unamused on the side. But wait? What's this? Barnacle Beard launches a tsunami, killing one hundred mortals but not touching his brothers! That's nas- _tee_!"

"Brothers!" a voice called sternly. A woman entered the scene, her eyes glowing brightly, like a fire. But a good fire; the kind you would roast marshmallows on.

"Another astonishing plot twist!" the commentator screamed, while the audience went bananas- literally, because bananas started randomly appearing. "The goddess of s'mores has arrived to stop this- wait, _what_? This is too cool to stop and I'm making millions!"

Hestia ignored the idiotic commentator and fearlessly faced her brothers. "Brothers! Please, stop fighting!" Her voice sounded pleading, like some poor child who desperately needed money.

Since Hades wasn't really fighting, he saw Hestia first. And the crazy people eating bananas and throwing them around like boomerangs. Weirded out, he flew down to his sister.

"Hestia-" he began, but then she slapped him.

"OHHHHHHHH!" the banana-crazy audience screamed, slowly turning into monkeys. Hades rubbed his cheek, and stared at Hestia questioningly.

"Why are you doing this?!" Hestia demanded. "Why are you fighting? You're going through a difficult time, and you _fight_? That isn't going to make _anything_ better, Hades! In fact, the whole point of this was so you would _stop_ fighting!"

Hades got over his shock. "'The whole point'?" he inquired.

"Um… never mind that," Hestia replied quickly. "Just… stop fighting, _please_. You're supposed to be ruling over the heavens. And our brothers are supposed to be ruling over their respective realms."

"True," Hades agreed. "But we've been looking for Amphitrite since the mortal incident. She is nowhere to be found."

"She will return when you are back to normal, I'm sure," Hestia assured him. "But do not worry about Amphitrite. Focus on your duties."

"Very well," Hades sighed. By now, the other brothers had noticed them and came over. Hestia repeated the whole talking stuff, blah blah, and they all knew what was up.

"Then you are right, Hestia," Poseidon declared. "We shall return to our realms and continue to rule over them, and hopefully my wife will be found." The brothers nodded at each other, then they all left, while Hestia went off to some random mortal's campfire.

As for the monkeys, they ended up working for King Kong and starring in that new movie, _Kong: Skull Island_. But again, that's another story.

Anyway, the three bros went to their realms. Zeus brooded around in the sea, complaining about everything and everyone and giving everything and everyone a migraine. Meanwhile, in everyone's favourite realm (not), Poseidon started playing some old disco music, which would've given Apollo a headache. This would've sucked, since he already had a headache from Zeus' complaining.

" _Ceeeellllleebraatioon_!" Poseidon sang cheerfully around the Underworld. He managed to convince a bunch of zombies, Thanatos (well, that wasn't really hard), Arianna (she's baaacckk), Rhadamanthus, and Hypnos (although he kept falling asleep) to join in his conga line. Someone recorded this whole scenario and uploaded it to YouTube, where it got over a billion views in an hour.

Persephone watched in disbelief.

* * *

Hades was in a foul mood for a few reasons:

1\. He had more documents to sign.

2\. The East and West wind were still pissed at each other, and sending annoying letters.

3\. There was some dumb trouble with a plane in the sky he needed to sort out.

4\. His brother (or someone else) had uploaded a stupid conga line video on YouTube and humiliated him _again_.

5\. Apollo kept claiming he was Batman.

6\. Hestia had run out of s'mores.

7\. Zeus' complaining was giving him a headache.

Okay, Number 5 wasn't true, but the rest were. Hades grumbled, leaning forward. Being the King of the Gods was… No. Not hard. Different. It wasn't like being the King of the Underworld. He felt he was enjoying it in a way. He wasn't feared anymore. People actually _respected_ him. And although the work was different, he could do it, which made him proud. After all, he had wanted to be the king for a while, and he finally got his chance.

Maybe he had the best fate of them all. Hera watched him from the hall, and sighed.

"Understanding, I see," she conveniently thought aloud. _Alright, enough thinking aloud_ , she thought in her head. _Hades looks happy enough. Maybe without all the drama our silly brothers are causing, he might be happier._ She grinned. _And when he's happier, perhaps he will stop the pathetic fighting. I think the plan is working after all._ Before strolling into the throne room, she stared at the ceiling. _A break from Zeus is serving me well… I just hope he will have mercy on me._

* * *

Zeus was still grumpy, naturally. He was starting up random natural disasters all over the place, and killing random mortals. (What is the death count in this story?) The creatures of the sea kept a distance from him, even Triton. Especially since they all had splitting headaches.

"I CANNOT STAND THIS ANYMORE!" Zeus finally bellowed, standing up. "NO MORE SAND! NO MORE OF THIS CRUMMY REALM! I'M RETURNING TO MYSELF, AND **KILLING WHOEVER SWAPPED ME IN THE FIRST PLACE**!"

"Roll the credits." someone commented. Zeus ignored them and exited the palace. He was going to find this person, this being, this _god_ \- who swapped him.

And he didn't care if he drowned Japan in the process.


	11. Zeus causes more trouble

**A/N: GUESS WHO'S BACK! It's... Justin Bieber! JK JK it's me Ponysrtories... and this weird story, of course. This one is a little bit more serious... and dramary. No that's not a word. REVIEW-REPLYING TIME!**

 **LizzieNya: Thanks bro! Unfortunately I watch MLG videos so... yeah, memes.**

 **Guest: Hopefully they won't XD But I'm the author. I can make sure that stuff won't happen ;)**

 **Kayaln: This story should just be called 'Random', eh? Thank you!**

* * *

"This is ridiculous!" the Nereid Thetis complained. "I can't do anything today because of all these stupid earthquakes and tsunamis Poseidon is causing!"

"Yes," Galene, the goddess of the calm seas replied. "The sea is too disoriented for me. And Queen Amphitrite is still missing."

"What's going on?" Thetis cried. "It feels like there is something wrong with Lord Poseidon… but what? Does he not know how to care for the sea?"

"He's acting more like Zeus, strangely," Galene agreed. "Speaking of Zeus, perhaps we should speak to him about this. Because our king needs to be calmed down, before half the world is flooded."

* * *

" _Don't try to hate me because I am so popular_ ," Apollo sung, hanging out in front of his temple with Hermes and his sister. Artemis rolled her eyes.

"Apollo, that song is so _LPS Popular_ ," she groaned. "Whatever. I'm returning to hunting. Don't you two cause any trouble." Then she left her immature brothers behind, as they jammed out to music. Suddenly, Artemis felt a strong, deadly and powerful godly presence, as well as the seas roaring. The ground shook beneath her feet, and fear clenched her heart. Especially when she heard a scream from Apollo.

"Apollo?" she shouted, turning around. "Hermes?" She raced back to Apollo's temple, which was now covered in sea water and smelled like fish. Some of the pillars had been destroyed, and the music player was ripped to pieces. Apollo was sitting on the floor, shivering. Artemis stared at him.

"Sis!" he cried.

"Apollo! Are you hurt? Where's Hermes?" Artemis questioned. "What the Tartarus _just_ _happened_?"

"I don't know!" Apollo blubbered. "Uncle P just appeared out of nowhere, and he looked really angry. Then he grabbed Hermes and disappeared!"

"Oh gods," Artemis shivered. "Let's go see Father."

* * *

Demeter, the goddess we haven't focused much on, was skipping merrily through a farm. She blessed it with a grin on her face, even though it was Winter. Yet again, there were people swimming at the beach sooooo

"Man, I wish my daughter were here," she groaned. "The author doesn't even like the Hades and Persephone myth." Then she noticed a huge tidal wave coming straight for her. Demeter screamed and jumped out of the way; the tidal wave washed out the farm. When Demeter opened her eyes, water was everywhere, and the scent of the ocean lingered in the air.

"What on Gaia?" Demeter questioned, raising her brow. She glanced around. "Poseidon?" She suddenly got angry. "How _dare_ he kill random plants! Only _I_ can do that! I'm going to complain about him to my youngest brother!"

* * *

Hades sat on Zeus' throne, observing the sea through a screen. He sighed when he saw it in a mess, destroying everything that sailed on it (and the land as well). When was his incompetent little brother going to stop being such a baby? Even though the real Poseidon was being incredibly embarrassing in the Underworld, he wasn't causing anymore trouble.

Hades sighed and slumped back in Zeus' throne, Hera smiling sympathetically at him. Hestia was back at the hearth, making some s'mores. That's when 5 angry gods burst in.

"M'lord!" Thetis began. "We've come to complain about your brother and his stupid natural disasters!"

"Us too!" Apollo complained, frowning. "He's taken away Hermes, Father!"

"He killed innocent plants!" Demeter screamed. "Only _I_ kill innocent plants!"

"Poseidon?" Hades asked, his mood not getting any better. The gods all nodded. Hades gritted his teeth. _What now, Zeus?_ "Thetis, you first."

"Alright," Thetis inhaled sharply. "Lord Poseidon has not been acting himself. Especially now, since he has never caused so many disasters. That island mentioned back in chapter 5 was destroyed, and I actually care about that island, unlike anyone else. Plus, I cannot do _anything_ in these conditions."

"Island, whatever," Hades said. His stare sharpened. "But everything else I can understand. Now you, Apollo and Artemis."

"Well," Apollo felt a shiver. "He showed up at my temple, when I was with Hermes. Then he just grabbed Hermes and disappeared in this watery tornado. I'm worried about Hermes, Father. What did Uncle Poseidon do with him? Oh, and he also damaged my temple. _No one_ damages my temple."

Hades raised his brow. "Strange. Now you, Demeter."

"He killed innocent plants!" Demeter screamed. "That is _not_ allowed, unless you're me! Plus, he flooded some mortal's farm. That mortal will not have a good day."

Hades sighed. "Um… yes. Very important." He shook his head, feeling aggression at his brother. "Do you know where Poseidon is so I may… _speak_ to him?"

"No idea, Dad," Apollo answered. "Though I hope you can find him. Hermes actually likes listening to _Popular_ with me, unlike everyone else. And I want my temple repaired."

"I could not feel Lord Poseidon's presence in the sea," Galene said, shaking her head. "He must be on land."

Hades furrowed his brows. "Strange. Amphitrite's disappearance, and now this. I will try and find Poseidon and interrogate him. Hopefully I should receive answers."

* * *

"This is a good issue of _We Luv Gossip_ ," Amphitrite said to Persephone. "Hera is a good author."

"Same with Aphrodite," Persephone added. "I believe she is the co-editor."

Amphitrite smiled. "I never thought I would say this… but I'm actually enjoying myself here in your realm. No offence, of course. My husband won't interrogate me, though I think he is suspicious. If he gets desperate, he may try."

"I should hope that doesn't happen." Persephone said warily. Suddenly, both goddesses felt a presence. Amphitrite could feel the aquatic power of the sea, and Persephone could sense foreign godly power. However they felt it, they both knew it meant trouble.

Someone was invading the Underworld.

* * *

Poseidon sighed as he dealt with a ghost having employment trouble.

 _Hades has to deal with this?_ The god thought to himself. _Wow, his life must suck._

"Look, can you come back later?" Poseidon asked the ghost. "I… uh, can't help you right now."

"But you're not paying me enough!" the ghost complained. "I can't work in these conditions!"

Poseidon scowled. "As the _ruler_ of this realm, I order you to leave. Now."

"Fine!" the ghost snapped. "But I'll be back later!" Then he left in an angry huff. Poseidon shook his head, then leaned back in Hades' throne. That's when a shade burst in.

"M'lord!" the shade cried. "Lord Poseidon is invading the Underworld!"

Poseidon stood straight up. "What?" He felt rage at his brother. _What is Zeus doing?!_ "Where is he?!"

"At the entrance," the shade answered, shivering. "He looked angry, and said something about his wife. I don't know! I didn't see much."

Poseidon gritted his teeth. "Alright, then. Let's go and see my little brother."

* * *

Zeus, as you can imagine, was not a happy chappy. This whole swapping business was ticking him off more than he thought it would. Was it Holly? His brothers? He didn't know, but he wanted it to end. _Now_.

He had kidnapped his son Hermes, but he made sure he didn't hurt him too much. He was still his son, after all. But why did he do this, you may ask. You'll see, my beloved readers. And he made a promise to apologize to Apollo for damaging his temple, but he definitely wasn't apologizing for turning off that ridiculous song.

After that, Zeus had stormed through the mortal world, getting to a certain realm. He accidentally destroyed a few farms (and cities) along the way, but he didn't care about those. Finally, he got to the entrance of the Underworld. He was sure Amphitrite would be there, since she wasn't anywhere else. And he was going to make sure she answered him.

"Brother, what is the meaning of this?" Poseidon asked, as he noticed the entrance was flooded. Dead souls were freaking out, and Charon was complaining about the sand (join the squad). Zeus yelled another bad word and waves splashed Poseidon. The god wasn't too happy about this.

"WHERE. IS. AMPHITRITE?!" Zeus boomed, his voice shaking the entire realm.

"I don't know!" Poseidon answered, rubbing his face in frustration. "Why are you invading? This isn't my realm but it's still stupid! Just wait until Hades finds out!"

"I don't _care_ about Hades!" Zeus roared. "Amphitrite is here! Where is she?"

Poseidon didn't want Zeus to harm his wife, and he knew Hades would lock him- and Zeus- in Tartarus if he found out what was happening. So Poseidon decided not to hand over his wife to his currently-psycho brother. He decided he would ask her himself, and instead kick Zeus out with his toga on fire. That sounded good.

"You won't be laying a hand on my wife!" Poseidon bellowed. "And now it's time for you to go!" He put on Hades' Helm of Darkness, and turned invisible. Zeus immediately felt fear, but waved it off and grabbed Poseidon's trident. The invisible Poseidon groaned. "Oh dude. That's _low_."

"AMPHITRITE!" Zeus screamed, chucking the trident at the location of Poseidon's voice. His fear felt stronger suddenly, and he had the urge to run to mommy. His logic told him Poseidon was near, and he gulped down his apprehension and smacked the invisible Poseidon, causing him to be dizzy.

The Sea God muttered a curse word, as spooky scary skeletons flew around his head. _No more mercy_ , Poseidon thought. O _utdated memes should never fly around my head!_ He got to his feet, and adjusted Hades' helm. Then he smashed Zeus in the face and sent him flying towards Charon's boat.

"Aw, come on!" Charon grumbled, staring at his broken boat.

"NO MORE GAMES!" Zeus screamed, raising Poseidon's trident. He launched it into the Earth, and the world's biggest earthquake began.

* * *

"Oh my gods, 'Seph," Amphitrite shivered, as she and Persephone watched the fight on YouTube (somehow, someone was recording it). "He's coming for me… and Poseidon is protecting me! I can't believe this."

"Romantic," Persephone agreed. Her voice became serious. "But here is not safe for you anymore, Amphitrite. You must speak to Lord Hades and stop this, then run away."

"But what if Hades gets suspicious?" Amphitrite asked, frantically.

"You must," Persephone insisted. She placed a hand on Amphitrite's shoulder. "Go, Amphi. You'll be okay."

"Thanks, 'Seph," Amphitrite replied. Then she set out to find Hades. The real one.

* * *

Good old Corpse Breath was muttering things under his breath.

"Stupid brothers," he grumbled. "Why must they always cause so much trouble? Can't I have a bit of peace for once?" He sighed. "Now I just have to find them." He gazed behind him and saw everyone complaining was coming too.

"I'm gonna smash him!" Demeter growled. "I will avenge the death of those plants!"

"The sea must be calm." Galene said patiently.

"I want my brother and temple back!" Apollo whined. "And my music!"

"Shush!" Hades barked. "I can't find him if you all complain!"

"Hey, is that an ox I can hunt?" Artemis asked, staring at the forest.

"You can hunt later," Hades sighed. "We're trying to find Poseidon."

"Actually, we've already found him," Apollo joked, pointing at the ox. "Looks like Uncle P to me." The gods and goddesses giggled, and even Hades grinned.

"Good one," Hades admired. "But seriously, we need to find him."

"M'lady!" Thetis suddenly exclaimed, bowing down. Galene did the same.

"Excuse me?" Hades asked. Then he noticed Amphitrite running up to them. "Amphitrite?!"

"Emergency!" Amphitrite panted. " _Really_ big emergency!" She gulped down some air. "Underworld. Invaded. Gods… fighting."

"Pardon?" Hades asked, feeling prickles on his skin.

"Your brothers are fighting," Amphitrite answered. "In the Underworld. And there's a massive earthquake."

Hades chewed his lip. "It looks like we've got a little… ah, _trip_ to make. Come along, gods and goddesses."

* * *

"Stop abusing my trident!" Poseidon screamed, hitting Zeus in the head with Hades' staff.

"Stop abusing Hades' weapons!" Zeus screamed, as the ground rumbled, matching his rage.

"Why are we fighting? We did this last chapter!" Poseidon grumbled. " _Why_ are you so angry, Zeus?"

"Do you not already know? Or is your head too thick for that, brother?" Zeus spitefully retorted, aiming for another blow.

"Are you having trouble looking after my realm?" Poseidon queried, dodging the blow. "It's not so easy after all, is it? You're just too _cowardly_ to put up with it so you're trying to end it now!"

" **I AM NOT A COWARD!** " Zeus screamed, with _serious_ volume.

 **Meanwhile in Antarctica...**

"Omp, dude," one penguin said to another. "Did you hear that, like, _scream_ just then?"

"Yeah, boi," the other replied. "It was, like, _so_ loud. What's goin' on?"

"I don't know, bro," the first penguin shrugged. "Probably just, like, some major war between two gods that have switched bodies."

"That's, like, _crazy_ , dude," the second penguin said. "Probably just Bob the polar bear again."

"Yeah, true," the first penguin agreed. "Anyway, let's, like, get some fish or whatever."

 **And now back to the Underworld...**

"Home sweet home," Hades mumbled, as he and his group (apart from Amphitrite) entered the realm. "If it wasn't poisoned by my preposterous brothers."

"There they are!" Apollo cried, pointing at two scary figures fighting. Hades scowled at the damage done to his kingdom. Stupid brothers. They were going to _pay_.

"YES, **YOU ARE** **A COWARD**!" Poseidon bellowed at Zeus. "ADMIT IT! THAT'S WHY YOU WANT IT TO END! YOU'RE TOO _SCARED_ TO DEAL WITH MY REALM ANYMORE!"

"OH YEAH?! WHAT ABOUT _YOU_?!" Zeus retorted. "YOU'VE CAUSED THE MOST TROUBLE OUT OF ALL OF US! I'M SURPRISED HADES HASN'T PUT YOU IN TARTARUS YET!"

"HE'LL PUT _BOTH_ OF YOU IN TARTARUS IF **YOU DON'T STOP NOW**!" Hades ordered them, and the brothers freaked out. Zeus' body was glowing with electricity, and it always made it look terrifying, especially now.

"YO BROTHER!" Demeter screamed at Zeus. "HOW _DARE_ YOU KILL PLANTS?! I WILL AVENGE THEM!"

"Please, calm down and stop using caps lock and bolded words." Galene insisted.

"What did you do with Hermes?!" Apollo demanded. "And why did you damage my temple?!"

"You did all that?" Poseidon raised his brow. "How desperate _are_ you?"

"Brother, this behaviour must _stop_ ," Hades ordered firmly. "You cannot fool around anymore."

"I'M NOT FOOLING AROUND!" Zeus grumbled. "I'M TRYING TO CHANGE BACK!"

"Um… what?" Apollo asked, staring at Artemis. She shrugged.

"You don't need to do all this to swap back, idiot," Hades grumbled, glaring at Zeus. "Why can't you just be _patient_?"

"Because he's a coward." Poseidon answered, with a smirk. Zeus shot him a murderous look.

"You really haven't been acting yourself, m'lord," Thetis calmly said to Zeus. "Are you well?"

"And where's Hermes?" Apollo added, folding his arms.

"No more of this!" Zeus thundered. "ROT IN HADES!" Then he disappeared in a sea breeze.

"What's his problem?" Artemis scoffed. "And what was he saying about… er... switching back?"

Hades sighed. "Never mind that." He turned to the _actual_ Poseidon. "I think we need to stop him before more havoc breaks out."

* * *

Hermes groaned and rubbed his eyes. What happened? He shook his head, and glanced around the room. He wasn't tied up, and he could move freely, but he couldn't leave the… _place_ he was in. Strangely, it seemed to be one of his father's temples. What was he doing in his father's temple? (Which was technically a fancy, invisible house, due to modern times.)

"Hello?" he asked, staring around. Suddenly, there was a crack of power, and the scent of the ocean filled the room. He stared up. "Uncle Poi?"

Zeus strolled into the room. "Hello, Hermes," he greeted amiably. "Tell me everything you know about the swapping."


	12. More stories are told

**A/N: Guys… I have news. THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER! *cries* Last chapter is next chapter… Strange, it doesn't feel like the end. But it is. Good news time! I have more Greek Mythology ideas, so I'm not leaving the… er, fandom. Depending on what story I write, the next one will probably be more serious. And more good news! It's review-replying time!**

 **LizzieNya: Uh… bro, that's too far XD Nah, I just reference memes. I won't actually use any. At least not like that XD**

 **Ausar The Vile: This story should just be called random, eh? I told someone else that but okay…**

* * *

"What do you mean?" Hermes asked cautiously, trying not to sweat.

"I am sure you know what I mean," Zeus replied darkly. " _Son_."

Hermes shook his head. "Uh… _what_?"

"I found out your plans," Zeus answered. "I know you are involved. It was _you_ who spoke to that mortal girl, and you are aware of the plan. And now, my natural disasters roam over the world, and they will destroy _everything_ , until you **TELL ME THE TRUTH**!"

Hermes sighed, as he contemplated his answer. "The author swapped you. I swear that on the Styx." Nothing happened, so Hermes wasn't lying, and the author was in the deep doo doo. Well, not really.

"I cannot speak to the author," Zeus grumbled. "That is breaking the laws of fanfiction, and laws in general. And it's also messed up. Now, tell me which _character_ swapped me."

"Father… don't do this to me," Hermes pleaded. "I'm your son."

"I know," Zeus said, furrowing his brows and pacing around. "But I cannot simply forgive you for giving me this torture. And protecting that mortal brat."

Hermes sighed. He suddenly remembered the meeting from the previous night, and stood up.

"Father," he said. "If you want to know the truth, come to the throne room. Tomorrow. And I swear on the Styx I will tell you then. Everything! But not now."

"Really?" Zeus grumbled. He felt like unleashing another tsunami on Earth. But Hermes had sworn on the Styx; the promise was genuine. The god sighed, and adjusted his toga. "Fine. Go. _Tomorrow_."

"Tomorrow," Hermes agreed. "Bye, Dad!" Zeus let him exit. Hermes winked at him before he walked out the door. "Oh, and Happy Birthday!" Then he left, leaving a very confused Zeus behind. A few seconds later, the Hades gang burst in.

"We are not calling the gang that." Poseidon mumbled, throwing tomatoes at the author.

"Where's Hermes?" Apollo demanded, glaring at Zeus. "What did you do with him… and my temple?"

"Sorry, _nephew_ ," Zeus said dryly. "Your temple is fixed. And Hermes is free."

"Wonderful," Hades stepped forward. "Now, brothers, I think we need to _talk_."

* * *

"I love reading!" Hermione Granger cried. She frowned. "Hey, I'm not supposed to be in this story. How did I get here?"

 **~TECHNICAL DIFFICULTIES; PLEASE STAND BY~**

"This is getting ridiculous," Hades sighed, as the brothers sat in a secluded room on Olympus. "Why must you two cause so much trouble?"

"This is stressful, fool," Zeus grumbled. "Do you remember how I was humiliated? Then Amphitrite ran away? I cannot deal with this anymore."

" _Now I'm stressed out_ ," Poseidon sang. The other two stared at him. "What? It's appropriate."

Hades groaned. "Thank you for that. Back a few chapters, Hestia mentioned something about stopping 'this'. I think 'this' is our mess of a relationship."

"I agree," Zeus replied. "We've been arguing for a while, and it has gotten worse. When did it start getting worse?"

"Oh…" Poseidon mused. "I remember. It was a little while ago…"

 _"Where's my lighting bolt?" Zeus grumbled, storming through Olympus. He turned to Athena, who was on her throne. "Someone took my Master Bolt!"_

 _"I am not sure who, Father." Athena replied, peering up from her book._

 _"It was probably one of my stupid brothers!" Zeus roared, electricity crackling around his body._

 _"But... Um, how do you know one of your brothers stole it? Or anyone, for that matter?" Athena questioned, flipping over a page in her book._

 _"This is something they'd do!" Zeus grumbled. "Because I'm really stupid and dumb, I'd assume that! Also, Poseidon is the best god ever, and deserves to be King-"_

"HEY!" current Zeus yelled at current Poseidon. "You're supposed to be telling the story, not flattering yourself!"

Current Poseidon rolled his eyes. "You just interrupted it, dofus. But I'll continue."

 _"Very well, Father," Athena sighed. "Though Poseidon should've won Athens instead of me." Zeus nodded in agreement,_ and current Zeus tried to smack current Poseidon. Current Hades told current Poseidon to keep telling the story and stop fooling around.

 _Zeus called Hermes, and asked him to send a message to his brothers. Hermes did so, and the two soon arrived._

 _"Brothers!" Zeus boomed. "One of you stole my lightning bolt, like in Percy Jackson!"_

 _"Actually, in Percy Jackson, someone else took your lightning bolt." Poseidon pointed out, because he's really really smart._ Current Zeus and Hades disagreed with this; current Poseidon ignored them.

 _"Well, this isn't Percy Jackson!" Zeus retorted, pacing around. "One of you took it!"_

 _"Why would I take your lighting bolt?" Hades asked. "Actually, I'm stereotypically evil, so it makes sense that I would do it. But seriously, you have no evidence, and my claim is I just didn't do it."_ Current Hades said he isn't evil, despite _Hercules_ and _Clash of the Titans_. Current Poseidon told him to shut up so he could continue the story.

 _"Then it was you, Poseidon!" Zeus accused his most awesome brother. "You must've stolen it to displease me!"_

 _"I did not steal your Master Bolt!" Poseidon retorted. "It was obviously someone else, or you lost it. Thankfully I'm smart enough to see that, while you two are stupid idiots."_ Current Hades and current Zeus glared at current Poseidon.

"You did not say that, Poseidon," current Hades growled. "You accused me."

"I second that," current Zeus agreed. "That's how Hades got involved."

Current Poseidon groaned. "I will continue the story."

 _"I mean," Poseidon began, turning to Hades. "Hades stole it, because he's a massive jerk and hates everyone!"_ Current Poseidon ignored current Hades.

 _"Yeah, I'm a massive jerk and I hate everyone!" Hades agreed. He frowned. "But I didn't steal the bolt. And although Poseidon is the greatest god ever and I love him so much-"_ Current Zeus sighed as current Hades tried to murder current Poseidon, _"-I'm going to blame him back, because I'm a massive jerk and I hate everyone."_

 _"How dare you accuse me?!" Poseidon growled. "I can't believe you would have the courage to do something so stupid!" He turned to Zeus. "And how dare you blame me as well! I didn't steal your stupid lighting bolt! Like in Percy Jackson, I want an apology!"_

 _"Never, 'cause you and Hades stole my lightning bolt!" Zeus growled. His face darkened. "I see how this is. You two are working together to overthrow me!"_

 _"Where did you get that from?" Poseidon asked, shaking his head. "I could overthrow you without taking your silly little lightning bolt. I did it once with Hera, Athena and Apollo. And the day I work together with Hades is the day I marry him."_ Current Hades was so disturbed by this statement that he ran outside. Current Poseidon believed he wouldn't be back for a little while.

 _"Don't lie to me!" Zeus boomed. "Now that I am aware of your plans, I have no choice but to declare war on you!"_

 _"War?" Hades asked. He stared at Poseidon. "Dammit, best god ever! Why did you do this to me?"_

 _"The war is Zeus' idea!" Poseidon retorted. He scowled at Zeus. "Well, I'm okay with war if you're going to falsely accuse me!"_

 _"War it is, then!" Hades agreed, with a nod._

 _And so, it all took off from there. The arguing continued, and the gods continued to blackmail each other, blah blah. The end._

"But what about the lightning bolt?" some random person asked.

"Ah… yes," Zeus said awkwardly. "Turns out I left it under my bed… oops. I was going to call the war off, but then Poseidon destroyed my favourite statue, and Hades destroyed my iPhone 7 Plus. So the war continued."

"So that is how it started," Poseidon said. He tapped his chin. "We have been enemies even _before_ that, but these last few years have made it worse."

"Whoever swapped us was trying to stop that," Hades added from outside the door. "Or trying to make us see our realms as they really are. Has this really been easy for anybody?"

"No," Zeus, for the first time in forever ( _Frozen_ starts playing) smiled. "Not at all."

"I admit it's been hard," Poseidon admitted, leaning back on the wall. "But whoever swapped us… I think they taught us a lesson. I'm still angry at them… but also thankful. When Hermes reveals the truth tomorrow, I think I'll tell them that."

"I hate agreeing with you… but you are right," Zeus sighed, finally looking slightly comfortable with his new body. "Even if I had the worst time."

"This is too beautiful." someone in the invisible audience sniffled. Then everyone burst into tears of joy, because the scene was so touching.

"What was that idea you had back in Chapter 3, Zeus?" Hades asked outside the door. "About going to the mortal world."

Zeus looked up. "I said we could stay there for three nights, but then you turned me down."

"If I had known what would happen, I would've agreed," Hades sighed sadly. "But… better late than never, right? After all, you said we could get away from all the trouble."

"Ah, yes!" Poseidon agreed cheerfully. "I could see Arianna again." Hades frowned at that, since Arianna was supposed to be dead and all. But he and his brothers were having a sappy scene, and it probably wasn't the best time to bring that up.

"Well, mortal world, here we come," Zeus declared, standing up. "Because tomorrow, it's finally time to hear the truth."


	13. The Truth is Revealed (End)

**A/N: _IT'S THE FINAL CHAPTER! DU NAH NAH, DA NAH NAH NAH!_ Parody of the Final Countdown... Anyway, it's the final chapter. Before I get onto review replying and all that, I wanna say thanks to all you for supporting this story, even though it's really stupid! Also, please follow me on DeviantArt (iHateFridays) 'cause I do crappy art and stuff, including this story... Self-advertising. **

**inhae: Whoo! And I think it's gonna come to a close here... I hope.**

 **Anyone who leaves a review on this chap I'll reply with a PM and if you're a guest, I'll reply on the story, but only if it's a question. Okay, chapter starts now!**

* * *

The three brothers stayed in a fancy hotel in the city that they kept tormenting with crap weather. For some dumb reason, the hotel was open, and the schools were still closed. As you can see, this city is a little messed up. But hey, I can't be too harsh. Our old pal Holly lived there, after all.

Speaking of Holly, Amphitrite was bunking with her because she was hiding from Zeus. They were staying in the mortal's house, doing mortal stuff. Poseidon's _actual_ mortal girlfriend, Arianna, was also staying in the hotel. Poseidon had booked her a room, so he could spend the night being… _cuddly_ with her. Although Hades kept glaring at her, like he was contemplating on how to kill her. Arianna didn't like that.

"Don't worry about Hades," Poseidon sighed, as they hung out in Arianna's room, eating Oreos and ice-cream. "He doesn't like dead people being brought back to life. If he tries to kill you or take you back to the Underworld, scream. I might be able to save you. If I can't… well, too bad." Arianna frowned. "Well, babe, I'm a god. I can only do so much to you, especially now, since I'm on probation for regenerating you. On the other hand, you're no longer dead, and Hades usually won't harm mortals unless they did something to him. But then again..."

"Alright," Arianna sighed. "Are you going back to yourself tomorrow? I miss your old body."

"Me too," Poseidon agreed. "But yes, I am. And I'm also finding out who swapped my brothers and me."

"How nice," Arianna replied, grinning. "I'm going to reception now. I have to pick something up there."

"Be back soon, babe." Poseidon said, kissing her hair. Arianna nodded, and exited the room. She walked down the hall, when Hades passed her. He glared at her, looking quite intimidating with Zeus' body.

"You should be dead." he muttered angrily.

"Have a cookie. And I'm sorry." Arianna replied. She handed Hades an Oreo, then raced off before he could kill her. The god raised his brow, ate the cookie, discarded the cream, and went back to his room. He liked it when people gave him cookies. So he decided to spare the mortal. For now.

* * *

Zeus was lounging around, not really doing anything. He knew Poseidon was with 'that mortal girl', and Hades was who-knows-where. He remembered Holly, and how he fell in love with her. Now he hated her. How ironic. He wondered if Hera would be proud. Then he wondered why he hadn't killed Holly yet. Maybe he should. Or maybe not. The author might kill him if he did that. At least she apologized, so she had manners. And a goddess was involved. Still, he wanted to kill her. And Amphitrite.

"Room service!" a cheerful voice said at the door.

"I am well, thank you," Zeus replied. He raised his brow. "But I have a question. I'm going out somewhere. When will this hotel be closed?"

"Uh…" the room service maid checked her watch. "'Bout an hour, sir."

"That's fine, then," Zeus said, slipping on a pinstripe suit, which looked weird with Poseidon's body. "I will leave now." Then he exited the room, and teleported out of the hotel. He arrived outside Holly's apartment, and grinned evilly. "Goodbye, _chica caliente_." Then he summoned a tsunami.

"Ocean power awakens!" Amphitrite cried within the apartment. She shook Holly awake. "Quick, mortal!"

"Oh God!" Holly shouted. She and Amphitrite teleported out of the building, just as it was flooded and destroyed. Holly fell to her knees in utter shock, watching her apartment get destroyed.

"Work of Zeus," Amphitrite sighed. "I knew he would attempt sooner or later. Come, mortal. There is a hotel nearby we can stay at." And, coincidentally, that hotel happened to be the one everyone else was staying at.

Zeus didn't see any dead bodies, so he assumed he killed them and they floated away or something. Maybe he could confirm that with Hades. Shrugging, he returned to the hotel, not knowing that Holly and Amphitrite were also staying there, next to Hades' room. Such two girls were in their room, trying to sleep.

"There are other gods here," Amphitrite shivered. "I should hope we don't run into any of them."

"We won't, Amphi," Holly replied, shaken. "I hate Zeus _so_ much right now. He _destroyed_ my apartment that took _forever_ to buy. And most of my possessions are probably gone too."

"Well… you are my friend," Amphitrite said kindly. "I will… find something for you. Now, we must sleep."

"Sleep?!" Holly screamed. "I can't sleep! MY APARTMENT WAS JUST **DESTROYED**!" She raged nosily into the pillow. Hades, hearing the noise as he was next door, groaned and pressed his pillow over his head. "HOW _DARE_ HE! I SHOW SOME DUMB PHOTOS OF HIM TO HIS FAMILY, AND HE DESTROYS MY HOME, AND ALMOST KILLS US! WHY!"

"Holly…" Amphitrite began, but the mortal kept whining, getting louder and louder.

"Oh for my sake," Hades grumbled. He raised his voice. "BE SILENT OR I WILL MAKE YOU!" And then he crashed. Holly, on the other hand, stayed awake all night, but didn't make anymore noise. Amphitrite didn't sleep either. Yeah, they were both frazzled.

* * *

Finally, it was the morning, and the brothers were back to their own bodies. Poseidon danced around in what was formerly Zeus' room, so happy to be back to himself. Except for that pinstripe suit. How gross.

"Ari!" Poseidon called, leaving the room. "Ari! I'm back!" Then he gasped in realization, remembering what he was doing the previous night. "Wait a second… she'll be sleeping with… oh no, oh gods no!" He searched for Arianna's room, and quickly found it. "Ari!" He blasted the door open, and saw Hades looking very angry indeed. Where was Arianna?

"Brother, you really should knock." Hades sighed, staring at his brother.

"Where's Arianna?" Poseidon demanded. "Did you kill her?"

"I'm in the shower!" a voice called from the bathroom. Poseidon sighed in relief, before raising his brow.

"I thought you would…" he began, gazing at Hades.

"Oh, no," Hades replied. He sounded displeased. "I was not very happy to find her sharing a bed with me. I was going to take her back to the Underworld, but truthfully, I can't do that. She is alive now. She isn't a soul of mine, even if she's supposed to be. She will be one again some day, whether you interfere or not. But for now, she's alive. So I spared her. Oh, and she also said she liked my sense of fashion."

"I am glad, brother." Poseidon replied cheerfully. Suddenly, they heard a bunch of screams from down the hall. Poseidon gasped, and Hades frowned.

"They sound like those screaming girls I was unfortunate enough to be next door to." the God of the Underworld grumbled.

"Amphitrite…?" Poseidon breathed. "Oh no. Zeus!"

"What's happening?" Arianna asked, coming out of the bathroom.

"We must go!" Poseidon replied, and they followed the scream.

* * *

Holly was having a crap morning. Well, most of her mornings were crap, especially the ones with school. But this one was extra crap, since the King of the Gods was trying to kill her and her new friend.

"YOU HUMILIATED ME!" Zeus roared. "YOU MUST DIE!"

"M'lord, stop!" Amphitrite pleaded, but Zeus didn't listen. He was back to himself, and his power was worse. There was a huge thunderstorm outside, because the poor mortals needed to suffer more. Holly was still angry, but she knew she had no chance against a god. Amphitrite was a powerful goddess herself, but her power, unfortunately, could not stand against Zeus'.

"What the Tartarus is going on here?!" Poseidon demanded, as the Hades gang 2.0 arrived. "Author, please pick a more suitable name for the group." The author did not pick a more suitable name, so Poseidon threw chainsaws at them.

"BEGONE!" Zeus shouted. "I AM TRYING TO KILL THIS MORTAL!"

"The mortal means nothing to me," Poseidon replied, folding his arms. Holly frowned at this. "But my wife is a different matter. Stop this, brother."

"We also must return to Olympus," Hades added. "We are learning the story, remember? You can kill the mortal later."

"Do I have to be killed?" Holly grumbled.

"No," Amphitrite replied. She raised her voice. "I stand for this mortal's life as my own. No one can harm her without harming me. And, my dear husband, I do not believe you wish me harmed."

"I don't," Poseidon sighed. He turned to Zeus. "Don't touch them, brother. Or I will declare war."

"War?" Arianna breathed.

"Godly war is not a good thing," Hades said, staring at her. "It makes all your major mortal wars look like water balloon fights, or _less_." Arianna gulped.

Zeus sighed. "Fine, I won't harm them," he frowned. "But I believe it is time to return to Olympus. Storytime awaits us."

* * *

The three brothers finally returned to the glorious Mount Olympus. Amphitrite came with them, only because she was part of the plan. Holly and Arianna stayed at the hotel. Holly was now officially homeless, and her possessions were gone, so she had to live with her parents for a bit. Arianna couldn't return to her family and friends, because they thought she was dead. Maybe she should've let Hades kill her. Either that or she would relocate to another country.

But now, back to Olympus. Hermes, Hera, Hestia, Hecate, Persephone, and now Amphitrite, were in the throne room. The brothers stared at them in confusion.

"Father!" Hermes greeted. "Uncles! Welcome to the Halloween Party! What a shame you guys aren't still swapped. You could pretend to be dressed up as each other."

"Uh, this is the truth-revealing thing, Hermes," Hera whispered. "The Halloween Party is in October."

"Oh… whoops," Hermes chuckled. He cleared his throat. "Er… Let's do that again. Welcome, Father and Uncles! So! You're here for the truth. And you're going to get it! But first, you must do something."

"And what is that?" Zeus asked suspiciously.

"Promise on the Styx not to kill or punish us!" Hermes answered. "And in return, we'll tell you the entire truth!"

"Must we?" Hades grumbled. The gods nodded. He sighed, and looked at his brothers. "It seems we have no choice."

"Very well, then," Zeus sighed. "We three promise on the Styx we won't punish or harm you for swapping us. Now, tell us the story."

"Of course, brothers," Hera replied, smiling at the others around her. "It starts with Hermes. After that meeting, three nights ago, he noticed you were arguing quite a lot. So, he spoke with me about a plan to swap you. At first, I was skeptical… but he roped me into it. I contacted Hecate, and she found a spell to swap you around."

"But I thought you said you hadn't heard of that before." Poseidon inquired, staring at Hecate. The goddess shrugged.

"I had to lie, unfortunately," she sighed. "So yes, I cast the spell on you. Hera also contacted Amphitrite and Persephone about the swapping scenario, which is why they are here. But they had to pretend they didn't know."

"Which is why I kept running away," Amphitrite added. "I… couldn't let you find out. Neither could Sephy or Ra Ra. So-"

"Who's Ra Ra?" Poseidon asked, giggling at the name.

"Nickname for Hera," Amphitrite answered quickly. "Anyway, I saw Zeus… dating that mortal girl. Because it was stuffing up the plan a little, and also since Zeus really shouldn't be cheating on his wife, I made it stop, by blackmailing him. The plan worked out, since Zeus no longer wanted to date the mortal girl. However, I had… befriended the mortal, and Zeus wanted to kill her. So there was a problem for me."

"And then there is the hiccup with the regenerated mortal," Persephone continued. "She is alive now, and I'm afraid she must stay that way. But it was, again, another thing that didn't go to plan. Plus, Poseidon made the Underworld very… interesting, for the time he was there. He and Amphitrite. But he couldn't stay there forever."

"Hades was a good king… for the little time he had," Hera went on. "Well done, brother. Even if you found Zeus' powers slightly challenging to control. But you did a lot of his work, and you relatively understood, which was the whole point of this. And, of course, to stop you fighting."

"Your arguments were making me upset, too," Hestia sighed. "I don't like it when family fights. Especially godly family. Poor mortals. That is why I agreed to this… I hope it was effective."

The three brothers stared at each other for a moment. Then Zeus spoke up.

"What you have done is reckless," he began. "And might I add, idiotic, and dangerous. I see you took a gamble." He sighed. "But it was a gamble with good intention."

"A gamble that opened our eyes a little more." Poseidon added. "We see you why you took it."

"We will never forgive you," Hades grumbled. "But even if we had not sworn upon the Styx, we wouldn't have punished you either. Well, mostly."

Hermes and all the ladies glanced at each other in relief. And that's where the story ends.

Just kidding!

The next morning, all seemed normal. Except the person who woke up in Hera's bedroom wasn't Hera.

"OH MY GODS!" Hermes screamed. "I'M IN HER MAJESTY'S BODY!" He raced out of the room, feeling extremely awkward. "I'VE BEEN SWAPPED! DAMN YOU, BIG THREE!"

And _that's_ where the story ends. Or starts all over again.


End file.
